A Committed Ripperologist
by Witch Nova
Summary: A family wedding leads to some new developments in Rose and the Doctor's relationship but that is threatened when a TARDIS malfunction lands them in Jack the Ripper's London, much to the Doctor's delight. Rated M for adult scenes and violence. Please revi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the BBC and I respectfully borrow it.

N:B: A Ripperologist is someonewho has committed to several years of study of the murders of Jackthe Ripper

**ACommitted Ripperologist**

The peace of the TARDIS was shattered by Rose's screams and curses. The Doctor's head impacted solidly with the body of the consol as he tried to wriggle out from under it too quickly. His curses mingled with Rose's as he rushed down the corridor to her room. The shouts had taken form now and her words made his blood run cold.

"Ow, ow, ow, get off me, that hurts!" she wailed desperately.

Could something have stowed on board, had Rose picked some parasite up off a recent planet. The Doctor didn't waste anytime getting to her room. The Doctor rounded the door of Rose's room, ready to throw Rose's assailant against the nearest wall and not care how much mess was left, only to be greeted by the most ridiculous scene he'd ever witnessed. Rose lay on her bed clad in a pair of shorts and a vest top, with white strips hanging in various states from her legs, her skin red and sore and blotched with solidifying wax. The Doctor struggled to contain his laughter. Clearly Rose's assailant was now clutched between her fingers, bearing half the skin off her leg as well as what it had been intending to remove.

"What are you sniggering at?" hissed Rose, not looking over at him and instead inspecting the damage to her legs.

"Rose of all the ridiculous things to do in the universe. Waxing your legs? Ugh you humans really do enjoy self punishment don't you?" said the Doctor sitting next to her, using the sonic screwdriver to melt away the remaining wax and remove the strips painlessly from her legs.

"I wanted to look my best, I've been neglecting myself recently and what with the wedding and all…"

"What wedding?" asked the Doctor, utterly bemused. Rose had the decency to blush and look sheepishly at the floor.

"I was gonna come and tell you," she said, "My mum called, my cousin Poppy is getting married and my aunt wants me to be a bridesmaid. I was going to ask if we could go home for a bit, you don't have to come to the wedding, just let us go back for a couple of days."

The Doctor wanted to protest but a pleading look from Rose left him with little choice in the matter. He opened his arms to hug her and she accepted gratefully, knowing it was his silent affirmative. He always enjoyed these moments, little blips in time where everything seemed perfect for once. He'd never know how Rose did it but for some reason one embrace and she could make him forget everything. The girl in question was quietly smoothing down the lapel of his leather jacket, contented at the familiar closeness.

"Thank you Doctor," she said softly, "Means a lot. I pretty much grew up with my cousin so it'll be nice to see her get married."

"Weddings are always good, plenty of free booze," said the Doctor.

"Is that your way of inviting yourself?"

"Well usually it would seem far too domestic but you in a frilly pink bridesmaid dress is something that me, or a camera should never be allowed to miss."

"I doubt it will be frilly and pink, my mum's picking it out and she has got some taste you know."

The Doctor's raised eyebrow earned him a playful slap on the cheek, Rose's hand lingering against his stubble afterwards. He turned his face into her palm and pressed a kiss to the cool skin.

"Come on then, let's get to Earth and your mother's. I'm sure she'll be so chuffed to know that I'm coming."

"You're terrible!"

"I'm fantastic."

It was a day of Rose screaming, mused the Doctor as he sat on Jackie Tyler's sofa, trying again not to laugh at his friend who stared, wide eyed at a pink and lace dress straight from the nineteen eighties that lay one the dining room table. It was similar to the dress Jackie had worn at the wedding Rose and the Doctor had attended when they had met her father. A cold chill went through him at the remembrance of that day but the comedy of the scene before him soon pulled him back from his memories.

"I am so not wearing that," said Rose, "Not on your life."

"But Rose darling its lovely and you'll look lovely in it," soothed Jackie, "and I don't know what you're laughing about Doctor, if you're coming you need to look fairly presentable for once."

"Oi, I always look presentable."

Mickey sat chuckling in the corner, hoping against hope that the coming threat Jackie had would put the Doctor off coming but so far all it had earned him was a wonderful Time Lord death stare.

"You'll be wearing a proper suit Doctor, can't have you showing us up.I'm sure we'll be able to hire you something before we leave," said Jackie, "and you'll be wearing that dress Rose, and you'll behave yourself at the wedding."

" But Mum!"

"No buts, now get ready. We'll have to leave soon if we're going to get the Doctor a suit and catch the train to Edinburgh this evening."

"Edinburgh?" said Rose, "You never said anything about the wedding being in Edinburgh!"

"Well its where they met, at university. They're getting married in some big old castle just outside the city. It'll be lovely. That's how I picture your wedding Rose, some lovely big castle."

"Eew no thanks!" said Rose shooting a desperate glance at the Doctor, silently asking him if he could make an alien disaster happen on command. She noticed however that he was growing paler by the second, despising the thought more and more of a thoroughly domestic wedding. The words that left his lips came therefore as a great shock to her.

"I have a suit on the TARDIS and why on Earth are you talking about getting a train when I have the fastest mode of transport in the known universe parked outside? I DO NOT get on trains."

"I'm not going in that thing!" cried Jackie, "It can't be safe."

"Its perfectly…"

"Doctor," warned Rose, not wanting to be embarrassed by his waxing lyrical about his precious ship.

"Ok, ok its relatively safe," said the Doctor, "cheaper and quicker than the train I can promise you. If it gets me to and from this ordeal as quickly as possible I'm willing to take you."

Rose moved over to the Doctor and gave his shoulder a brief squeeze, "Thank you," she said softly letting her fingers toy with the back of his hair, "I assume we have rooms at the castle thing, don't want our TARDIS getting all domestic."

"God he's got to you and all," hissed Mickey, "Our TARDIS!"

"We've got rooms," said Jackie, "All separate, of course."

"Good," said Rose, "Because this one snores like a trooper."

Any retort from the Doctor died on his tongue as he contained his laughter at Jackie and Mickey's shocked expressions.

Several threats, screams, lurching space ships and rumbling landings later Mickey and Jackie stumbled gratefully out of the TARDIS, parked gracefully next to a shed in the garden of the castle. Rose had to admit it was beautiful in the Edinburgh twilight, she looked over to the Doctor to see his face stony. Facing Daleks was one thing for her Time Lord but a human wedding was about to seriously test his resolve. She took his hand gently and led him towards the main entrance. Little knowing that the gesture she gave him would soon become more of a comfort to her than him.

Having grown up with her cousin Rose wasn't prepared for the difference university had made to her, she was all airs and graces. She sneered at Rose's enthusiastic talk of travelling as Rose met up with family she hadn't seen since she had joined the Doctor. The reception was intended to unite the families before the wedding the next morning but Rose was beginning to feel as alien as her companion. Mickey of course was taking every opportunity to get her on her own, even hinting that Rose leave her room for his sometime that evening. Feigning a headache, Rose soon took her leave and went to bed, glad of her rooms sanctuary after the days trials.

Knocking roused her from her slumber. She checked the clock beside her to see that it was all of three in the morning. She cursed under her breath and decided to feign sleep once more but the knocking persisted.

"Go away Mickey!" she said, "I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Rose?"

She was out of bed and unlocking the door in a second. The doctor stood before her in his trade mark black clothes minus the leather jacket, something about him told her he'd dressed in a hurry. He looked harrassed and Rose needed no further prompting to pull him inside the room and close the door behind him. She pulled him into a tight hug, not needing to ask why he'd come to her. Since their encounter with the Dalek she had found out about his nightmares. So often she would find him joining her in her room on the TARDIS, silently slipping under the covers and seeking out her embrace. She willingly comforted him and never spoke of the nightmares in the cold light of day. It was a small price to pay for all her gave her.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" she said, pulling back to look at him.

"If that's ok with you, I mean if Mickey…"

"No, I'm alone. I missed you to be honest. Usually we only have a wall between us, not an entire floor."

"I think your mother might be behind that," said the Doctor, slipping off his shoes, jumper and jeans and climbing into the bed, "I haven't slept off the TARDIS in a few decades so it's a bit weird."

Rose got in and turned to face him, close but not touching, "I miss her too," she said softly, "Anywhere else just isn't home anymore." She reached out a touched his cheek, "No more nightmares ok? Good night Doctor."

"Good night Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke as she felt the sunlight fall over her body. She fidgeted and became aware of a warm hand on her hip, beneath her night dress. Confused she put out a hand to push her assailant away only to be met by an oddly familiar double beat. She opened her eyes to look at the Doctor's face, his features softened by sleep, making him even more handsome in her eyes than ever. She had never woken with him before, even when they shared a bed he would be up and gone before she woke the next morning. She lay there, just enjoying the closeness, allowing her arms to slip down to his waist and pull him a little closer. She committed every line and crease of his face to her memory, the soft feathery marks around his eyes, the worry lines bearing his many years of strain, each of them beautiful for what they represented.

"Are you going to stare at me all morning?" came the sleepy rumble as the hand on her waist moved to the small of her back and pulled her against him.

"Didn't know you were awake?"

"Neither do I yet," he said, his eyes still closed but a smile playing on his lips, "This is nice."

"Mmmm," murmured Rose tucking her head so her nose pressed gently to his, her fingers drawing up his back to draw intricate patterns on his shoulder. The shrill ringing of her alarm clock startled them both out of the sleepy states and the Doctor quickly pulled away.

"I'd better get going, don't want your mum walking in and getting any ideas," he said scrambling out of bed and back into his clothes.

Rose tried desperately to contain her disappointment, "Yeah, S'pose. I guess I'll be seeing you at the service then."

"Definitely," said the Doctor moving to the door but then he turned around and came back to her, bending his head down to give her a swift kiss on the cheek, "Wear your hair long, it looks nice long."

Without another word he left the room and a rather flustered Rose touching her cheek in disbelief.

Rose stood outside her cousins room, waiting for the bride to emerge. She fidgeted in her dress, the lace already itching and the heels killing her feet. She heard familiar footfalls behind her and felt an odd sense of calm spread over her, she didn't know how he did it but the atmosphere of the room always shifted when he entered it.

"You look like little Bo Peep," said the welcome northern accent, "You really should dress like that more often."

"Do one you…" Rose's reply was cut off as she turned to him and her jaw fell open. Gone were the Doctor's traditional black clothes to be replaced by a gorgeous Victorian, velvet dress coat over light coloured trousers. A silk cravat and shirt made up the ensemble, he looked like Rose had always pictured Lord Byron. Her heart skipped several beats and she had to remind herself to breathe.

"Wow! You look amazing!" she said before she could check her own words.

The Doctor blushed slightly and lowered his gaze, walking over to her, "I didn't know if you'd like it or not, I can't remember the last time I dressed like this. You sure its okay, not too old fashioned."

Rose dipped her head to see his eyes, "You look fine, better than me anyway."

"Oh I don't know, that's high fashion on some planets," said the Doctor trying not to giggle as he fiddled with the puffy lace on her shoulder, "Oh Rose what have they done to you?"

They both descended into a fit of laughter that had them gripping on to each other for fear of falling over. Rose enjoyed the richness of the velvet beneath her fingertips and kept her hand on his arm long after they'd quieted. The Doctor was regarding her appearance more carefully now and she felt slightly uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"You're not wearing any jewellery."

"I'm what?" said Rose, lost in the closeness of him and not expecting his sudden comment.

"You haven't got any jewellery on."

"Didn't have anything to go with it," said Rose, "Don't own any delicate little necklaces of anything, they're hardly useful when you're trying to over through an alien government."

"Shame. A delicate necklace could actually set that dress off quite well."

"Well its too late…"

Rose was again cut off as the Doctor pulled a silver chain hung with nine tear drop shaped pendants from his breast pocket. He held it out in front of her for her to examine. The stones in the pendants changed colour in the light, purple to pearl, to blue and then pink. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life.

"Doctor?"

Without a word he leaned forward and fastened it around her neck, his fingers brushing the base of her hairline and sending delicious jolts of electricity through her as he pulled away. He looked down at the necklace and gave her one of his customary grins.

"It suits you," he said.

"Thank you," said Rose at a loss for anything else. What happened next she would never have expected from her friend and she would in time relate the emotion more to the story than to the pendant.

"It was my grand-daughter's," said the Doctor softly, "Her name was Susan, she was about your age, well looks wise at least. I found this in the TARDIS a while ago, it was made on Gallifrey, my planet. Seemed a shame to just leave it unworn, I've wanted you to have it for a while now but didn't find a chance to give it to you."

Rose flung her arms around him tightly and buried her head into the velvet of his shoulder, sobbing with joy at the gift, "Thank you Doctor, thank you so much. I can't believe you've given it to me, it must mean so much to you."

"Then all the more fitting that it be worn by the person who means so much to me too," he said pulling back and planting a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'd better get the chapel but I'll see you after the service ok. Have fun being bridesmaid. Keep the first dance for me ok?"

"Ok," said Rose as she watched his back retreating down the corridor, running a finger along the cool metal against her chest. Rose knew she was in deep trouble.

The service was the most entertaining thing the Doctor had seen he decided, the bride fluffed her lines, the groom nearly fainted twice, one of the little bridesmaids tripped on her dress and sent a floral display tumbling into the lectern which then toppled towards the font leaving a clearly very old and well loved bible half drenched in Holy water. Alongside the hilarity the Doctor took great pleasure in occasionally kicking the pew in front of him causing some ancient relation of Rose's to turn around and glare viciously at the snotty little five year old sitting next to him. The Doctor always flashed her one of his customary grins and she had begun to grin back. _I've pulled. _He thought to himself. Rose stood at the front of the aisle looking decidedly pissed off as the service dragged on. She shoot several looks in the Doctor's direction, each time her smile slightly more pained than the last. As the bride and groom left the chapel, Rose took the opportunity to squeeze the Doctor's shoulder gently as she passed by.

If the service had been entertaining the reception was even better.

"Its bloody Braveheart," he murmured to Rose beside him as they moved to take their seats facing each other at the long tables. Mickey sitting to Rose's right and Jackie to the Doctor's left. Rose giggled as she regarded the ageing, hairy men milling around, dressed in kilts and all the rest.

"Behave," she said as the first course was brought out.

"Make me," said the Doctor, turning his attention to the strange salmon concoction on his plate. He nearly choked as he felt a small, silk stockinged foot creeping up his calf, passed his knee and along his inner thigh. He shot Rose a warning look but she was looking away casually, completely contrary to what her foot was currently doing. Her toes crept dangerously higher and the Doctor swore she'd never been so bold in all her life. She drew the smallest point of her big toe along the centre of his trousers and the Doctor noticeably blushed. _Stop that right now young lady._ He thought, willing her to develop telepathy as quickly as possible. Clearly though, that stage of Rose's evolution was yet to come as she pressed down with the ball of her foot, forcing the Doctor to suppress a growl. She shouldn't be able to make him feel like that. Well two could play at that game. Unseen by anyone else in the room he slipped his hand under the table and grabbed hold of her slim ankle. Rose's eyes met his, startled and she tried to wrestle her foot away but he held it fast. He ran his thumb from her ankle bone to the centre of her foot and then pressed down without warning. Hot, pleasant electricity shot straight up Rose's leg to her centre and she let out the tiniest squeak, blushing furiously. Where had he learned to do that?

Mickey looked at Rose, concerned and then over to a very smug looking Doctor. The Doctor raised his glass at the boy and then turned his attention to one of Rose's uncles who sat beside him. Talking as if the passed few minutes hadn't happened. Rose looked on silently as she begged her heart hammering so fast, her whole body had tensed with desire and it was all she could do not to throw herself across the table and snog him senseless. The Doctor could feel her eyes burning him, wishing he could regret the course of actions that had got them here but not being able to.

The rest of the dinner passed amiably enough and as soon as she could Rose made a mad dash to the bar. The barman struggled to contain his amusement at Rose's dress but she shot him a look that could render him infertile with its venom.

"Vodka, straight up," she said.

"Make that two," said a strong Northern accent, "And keep 'em coming. You alright Bo Peep?"

"I think I slipped into a coma half way through the speeches," she said, not wanting to discuss their earlier 'game'.

Any further conversation was cut short by a very angry looking Mickey storming over to them. He stepped up to the bar between Rose and the Doctor, desperately trying to push the alien away.

"Do you want to dance?" he said taking Rose's hand in his own.

"Yeah I do," said Rose returning his smile then flicking her gaze to the Doctor behind him, "I promised you the first dance tonight didn't I Doctor?"

"I do believe you did Rose," he said, his hand descending over Mickey's shoulder to retrieve Rose's hand from his grip, "If I may have the pleasure?"

He stepped round Mickey and began to lead Rose to the dance floor but Mickey stepped in front of him, "If you happened to have forgotten she is MY girlfriend and don't think I don't know what you two were doing under the table earlier."

The Doctor ignored his final comment, seemingly more interested in searching for something on Rose's wrist, "No," he said after his examination, "No name tag on her, thought as much. You do know its illegal to try and own another human being these days Ricky Boy?"

Rose giggled, "I'll dance with you later Mickey. Come on Doctor, I've been dying to see how well you waltz." She led him to the dance floor and allowed him to turn her under his arm before pulling her close by her waist, moving her gently to the music. Rose pulled a stray piece of confetti from the collar of his shirt and flicked it away before smoothing down the cravat he wore.

"I can't get over how different you look in that get up, I like it," she said.

"Well don't get too used to it, this suit only comes out on very special occasions and my leather jacket will get lonely. Plus there's no decent pockets for the sonic screwdriver in this outfit. I feel naked without it."

"You made me feel nak…" Rose trailed off and blushed as she realised what she was going to say.

The Doctor lowered his head so his lips were right by her ear, "I'm an expert in human anatomy," he whispered, "Pressure point on your foot, pleasure source as you found out. Enjoyable?"

"What's got into you?" said Rose, her voice lower than she would have liked. She felt the Doctor let out a sigh next to her ear and suddenly the room seemed far too hot.

"I have no idea what you mean Rose."

The sound of the party began to fade away as Rose made her way through the maze of gardens surrounding the castle. Night had fallen and the stars were glittering above her. She felt odd seeing the stars from her home world again, they seemed even more beautiful to her now she had travelled amongst them. A chilly gust of wind blue across her skin and she shivered. A heavy warmth rested around her shoulders and she turned gratefully to her companion, pulling his jacket tighter around her. The atmosphere of earlier had all but disappeared as they had laughed and joked as friends at the party and fallen back into their familiar banter. Rose liked it that way.

"Thanks," she said, "Far enough away for you yet?"

The Doctor listened to the fading music and nodded, "Much better, getting a bit too domestic for me in there. I swear that great aunt of yours was coming on to me."

"Doctor! She's eighty-six!"

"Spring chicken," said the Doctor heading over to a nearby stone bench and sitting down. Setting down the bottle of champagne he'd been carrying on the ground beside him, "Do you think we'll be missed?"

"Nah," said Rose, sitting beside him and setting two champagne glasses next to her on the seat, "They were all too busy mooning over the happy couple. Come on then boy, get that bottle open."

The Doctor obliged, carefully opening the bottle without the cork flying off into the night and pouring them both a glass. Rose raised her glass to his and they clinked softly.

"What should we drink to?" she said, "I would say universal peace but then you and I would be out of a job."

"Oh so you plan on this being a permanent position then do you?"

"Of course, as I told you Doctor, you're stuck with me."

"Fantastic," said the Doctor, throwing his free arm around her shoulder and pulling her to his side, "Well then, we should drink to friendship, to us."

"To us," echoed Rose, contented against his firm shoulder, watching the night sky move around them. They sat in companionable silence for the longest time until Rose began to fidget against the Doctor's side.

"It's getting colder," she said pulling the jacket a little tighter.

"You little apes always get so cold," said the Doctor rubbing her shoulder to warm her, "We can go back inside if you want, rejoin the party."

"I like the going back inside bit. You got a mini bar in your room?"

The Doctor smiled and helped her to her feet, "Yeah I have, come on."

They headed back to the castle, taking the back doors to avoid the party-goers and reaching the Doctor's room with relative ease. It was only when they crossed the threshold that the companionable atmosphere became charged once more. Rose slipped the Doctor's jacket from her shoulders and lay it on the back of a chair, not wanting to turn and look at him for fear of giving herself away. She knew better though than to expect the Doctor not to sense the atmosphere and wasn't surprised to feel two warm hands on her shoulders.

"You're uncomfortable?" he said, he made it sound like a question but Rose knew it was more of a statement.

"What are we doing here Doctor?" she said, suppressing a shudder as his hands gently rubbed against her shoulders. She felt his fingers tense slightly at her words, he was fighting a battle as much as she was. This would change things, the point of no return. Flirting was flirting but the actual act, actually admitting it. Rose's thoughts were interrupted as she felt petal warm lips begin to creep slowly up her neck. She lifted her hand to run through his hair, tilting her neck to allow him better access. She moaned softly as he pulled back.

"Is this ok?" His voice sounded gruffer than usual but vulnerable at the same time. Rose realised how much it had taken for him to make the first move and she turned to him, searching his eyes and finding her own fear staring back at her.

"If we do...?"

"There's no going back," said the Doctor winding her in his arms and pulling her close, "I won't be able to let you go, I won't be able to stop loving you."

"Loving me?" said Rose, her voice a hoarse whisper as his lips descended slowly towards hers.

"Loving you," said the Doctor closing the final gap and pressing his lips to hers. Rose yielded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as possible. His lips were warm and smooth and he kissed her so softly she thought she'd exploded if he continued. Sensing her need he ran his tongue along her lower lip before biting down gently, causing her mouth to open in a gasp. Taking the opportunity, he let his tongue tease hers, leaving her space to pull away but it wasn't needed. She duelled with him furiously, scratching her nails along the back of his neck in a vain attempt to pull him closer still. She moaned into his mouth and it was all he could bear. He pulled back, much to Rose's disappointment and held her at arms length.

"Rose, I…"

"Hush, I want it too," she said, stepping back and unfastening her dress so that it fell to the floor. She moved back to him and took his hand, guiding it her chest and letting him explore the swollen flesh. As his thumb flicked over her hardened desire she moaned and bucked towards him. It was all the persuasion he needed and he scooped her up in his arms before slinging her down on the bed, disrobing her and himself quicker than he ever thought possible. His eyes were black as he looked down at her, his self control wavering desperately towards failing but he had to be sure, this was Rose.

"My beautiful girl," he said caressing her cheek. He pressed a kiss to her lips before continuing, "Are you ready?"

Rose had to smile at the fragility in his voice and the love that made him ask, no one had ever asked her before. Her answer was simple, "I love you."

She watched the passion filled eyes darken further and then the delicious pain as her entered, forcing her to tighten instinctively around him. He moaned and gripped her close to him. They both knew they wouldn't last long, months of pent up passion had rendered them desperate and the rhythm built quickly. Frenzied and urgent they moved together, bodies meeting in perfect unison and their cries mingling into one. As Rose tightened and keened beneath him, the Doctor bit down on her shoulder and filled her, both of them trembling and crying with the power of their coupling.

"Love…Love You," he managed to stutter before collapsing down onto her, not wanting to pull away and lose contact. Rose held to him, his weight a comforting reality against her. She stroked his hair softly.

"Love you too my Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N The song the Doctor sings is by Sixteen String Jack and I gratefully borrow it.

Rose pulled the sleeves of the burgundy wool jumper over her hands before climbing back into bed. She snuggled next to the man beside her, burying her face once more in his shoulder, breathing in the scents she was still coming to know so intimately, aftershave, skin, sweat, sex and something so alien, so Time Lord. She never would have believed it possible but she could swear that he smelt like a million stars, a million breezes, a million sunsets. Her Doctor. His gentle laugh rocked her against him.

"Oh I get it," he murmured to her hair, "Sleep with me so you can steal my clothes. That's my favourite jumper."

"Its mine too," said Rose, "You wore it the day I met you, the day I fell in love with you."

"Seriously?" said the Doctor his embrace tightening around her, ignoring his protesting muscles that were currently berating him for their unexpected exercise.

"Hmmm," said Rose, "I think I knew I loved you at… ooh…'Run!'"

"Me too," said the Doctor, closing his eyes against her and enjoying the wonderful closeness. He knew it couldn't last. A brief glance at his watch had told him they would soon be having to meet downstairs for breakfast and attempt to hide the events of the evening from Mickey and Jackie. "Rose, darling?"

"I like that," a sleepy response came at his shoulder, "Darling. You make it sound like the most amazing word in the world. Call me baby."

"Rose, baby."

"Honey?"

"Rose, honey."

"Mmm, that one's good. I like honey, sounds like what it means."

"How about Rose, oh great wanton sex goddess, doom of the Last Time Lord?"

"I could get used to it," mumbled Rose, "Now hush, I want to sleep. Wore myself out last night, doing all the work."

"Cheeky mare!" said the Doctor poking her side and making her giggle, "Seriously though, we need to get up. You need to sneak back to room and change before your mother comes looking for us and renders me unable to ever satisfy you again."

Rose groaned and rolled over to her side before sitting up on the bed. She heard the sheets whisper behind her before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her hair. She leaned back against him and shut her eyes as he trailed a finger along the necklace she wore, tracing each of the tear drops that rested against her chest.

"You're an angel, my little honorary Time Lady."

"You're a soppy git," she said, "I really do love you Doctor."

"I know, I love you too. Now come on before I lose all self control and ravish you again."

Rose leaned a little further back into him, reaching her hand behind her and stroking his leg before letting her hand slip onto the beginnings of his arousal. She let a small smirk grace her features, having an alien boyfriend came with some wonderful bonuses, a Time Lord's stamina clearly outweighed a human's. She'd lost tracked of the number of times they'd…a low growl from the Doctor pulled her from her thoughts.

"Fancy a quickie?" he said, deeply pronouncing his accent and making her giggle. His arms around her waist let her know there was no room for argument.

"Mickey! Don't fiddle with that!" said Rose as Mickey randomly tapped a couple of buttons on the TARDIS console. The ship groaned in protest and sent a slight tremor through the floor at Mickey's feet, sending the boy flying. He stood up, rubbing his behind and staring accusingly at the Doctor.

"I didn't do anything," said the Time Lord, tapping in the co-ordinates for the Powell Estate, "Not my fault my ship doesn't like you."

"How can a machine not like someone?" said Jackie from her place on the control room chair, "It hasn't got a brain."

Rose put two hands either side of the central column as if covering the TARDIS' ears, "Don't listen to her old girl. The TARDIS is much more than just a machine Mum, she's family."

"She?" snorted Mickey, "How can it have a gender? Its metal!"

"Actually the TARDIS is organic," corrected the Doctor, "Just alien to you, she's as alive as we are."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Mum!" cried Rose, "Don't be rude."

The Doctor shot Rose a gentle smile, telling her not to worry, he could cope with Jackie insulting the ship and they were both sure the TARDIS would design her own pay back. A beeping caught there attention and the Doctor swore in his own tongue. Rose had to giggle at the thought that she'd learnt many of those words in a much different way the night before, her Doctor had a filthy mouth and an equally filthy mind she'd decided.

"What's the matter?"

"Stabiliser has broken loose and I need it to make sure we don't land a couple of centuries off the mark. Won't take me two ticks to sort out," said the Doctor pulling the sonic screwdriver from his leather jacket and waving it for emphasis, "Back in a mo."

Rose watched his back retreat down the corridor and then turned to her Mum and Mickey. She caught the questioning glares and wondered if they'd sussed her already.

"So where did you two get to last night?" said Jackie crossing her arms in front of her and looking like she would hit someone if they all but looked at her wrong.

"We went for a walk in the gardens, the Doctor wanted to the day we got here but we didn't get a chance. Plus we had to get away from the party, too domestic."

"You're starting to sound far too much like him Rose, he's a bad influence."

"No he's not, he's…"

A familiar beeping from the TARDIS console called Rose to its side. She hit the button that answered the intercom, a clever device that linked the entire ship to the control room, something Rose had found very useful in her early days of exploring and getting lost in the giant TARDIS.

"What's up Doc?"

"Very funny," came the response, "Battery on the sonic screwdriver is knackered. You could grab a spare could you and bring it down?"

Rose paused for a moment, the sonic screwdriver didn't take batteries, but Jackie and Mickey didn't know that. Rose glance around the console at all the strange odds and ends that the Doctor kept there and decided on a cylindrical metal thing about an inch in length, "Got one, where are you?"

"Down the corridor, turn left, two turns down on the right behind the fifth door, follow the swearing!"

"On my way," she cut their connection and then turned to her guests, "I won't be a minute. Don't touch anything. She bites when she gets cranky." She giggled as Mickey noticeably stepped back from the central column and folded his hands behind him. Springing up the steps she followed the directions the Doctor had given her and true to his word, she was soon able to follow the swearing. Yes, such a filthy mouth.

She leant against the door frame and watched the Doctor as he manoeuvred himself out of the small work space. He flashed her his customary grin and stood up. Rose raised an eyebrow at him and took the sonic screwdriver from his hand.

"Where exactly does the battery go then?" she said pulling out her little cylinder and holding it up.

The Doctor took both items from her hands and returned them to his pocket, "Saw through me then did you?"

"Was the stabiliser actually broken?"

"Yes, that was the truth but I could have quite easily fixed it in the control room," he said wrapping an arm lazily around her waist, "Guess I have an evil streak somewhere." Without warning he slammed her against the wall of the TARDIS, kissing her fiercely. Rose felt herself trembling under his touch, the danger and his passion fuelling her more than ever. She felt the TARDIS hum at her back and nearly yelped in surprise.

"She likes you" said the Doctor against her lips.

"Kinky," said Rose gripping his backside and pulling his hips closer.

"You bet," he said, pulling one of her legs up to wrap around his hips, "You wait till we really get going."

A familiar groaning started up and the Doctor looked from Rose's lips to her eyes in horror, "Is that..?"

"The control room!" cried Rose pulling out of his embrace and running as fast as she could back to the TARDIS' heart, "Doctor we're moving!"

The TARDIS lurched violently as they entered the room, sending them both tumbling down the stairs. The Doctor was on his feet first, moving menacingly towards a very guilty looking Mickey.

"I didn't mean to," cried the boy, throwing his arms up to defend himself.

Rose grabbed the Doctor before he could inflict any damage and pulled him up to the console. He turned to the task in hand, attempting to get a read out from his distressed ship. They were flying blind and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Sparks flew out of the console, catching Rose's arm and causing her to cry out in pain. The Doctor ran over to her but she pushed him away.

"Don't worry about me, just land us somewhere. What do you need me to do?"

"Hold that red lever down and don't let go whatever you do," he said dancing round the TARDIS, pulling lever and pressing buttons. The TARDIS continued to lurch and groan. Rose held on with all her might, defying gravity it seemed. A deep rumble echoed from the centre of the ship before it gave a final hiccup sending its entire crew careering into the nearest wall. Then there was silence and stillness. The entire room was black, not even the emergency power kicked in. Rose groped wildly for the console and heaved herself up only to cry out in alarm when the familiar vibrations failed to meet her fingers.

"Rose?" came the Doctor's voice in the dark, "Are you alright?

"I think so, I can't see you."

"Stay where you are, don't move. I'll find you."

"Mum? Mickey are you ok?"

Jackie's voice echoed from across the room, "I'm alright, I think I'm by the door, do you want me to…"

"No," came the Doctor's response, "We don't know what's out there."

Rose felt a hand on her shoulder, "Doctor?"

"No its me."

"Mickey," she said, barely able to keep the hiss from her words. She turned round and her hand connected with his cheek in a loud slap, "I told you not to touch anything. Now look what you've done. If you've hurt this ship I'll…"

"Rose," said the Doctor, taking her other hand, "I need your help."

They traced their way to the computer screen with their hands and the Doctor busied himself trying to get it to work. A good firm slam with his fist seemed to do the tricked and the strange alien symbols began to move on the screen.

"How bad is it?" said Rose, standing as close to him as she could without causing suspicion, "Is the TARDIS ok?"

"Its bad. That hurt her. If we want to go anywhere again I'll have to shut her down totally for at least forty-eight hours. Let's just hope outside is hospitable."

"Where are we?" said Rose, linking there fingers beside the console, concealed from the others, "And, you know, when?"

"Give me a second," said the Doctor, tapping away at the keyboard, "Well, its Earth at least, London, hey we might be lucky. Bit out, Whitechapel, not far from yours really. Oh no!"

"Oh no's not good Doctor."

"Whitechapel 18…Fantastic! Ricky Boy I love you! Whitechapel 1888!"

"What's so special about 1888?" said Jackie making her way to them by the light of the screen.

"Call yourself a Londoner? Whitechapel 1888, dank, dark, mirky London. Ladies of the night, drunks, conspiracy and one man who would go down in history as the most cold blooded killer in the world. Unsolved for eternity," said the Doctor almost whimsically, "And my dissertation at Oxford but that part doesn't count, I'm just showing off."

"What are you babbling about?" said Jackie, giving Rose a filthy look in the process.

The Doctor ignored her and began to whirl Rose around in a waltz, singing away to himself, "Watch out all you ladies, mind who you talk to, here comes Jack and his black bag looking for you, gonna kill you!"

Rose pulled away as all the information began to fit together, "Jack the Ripper! Whitechapel 1888. Don't you remember Mickey, we did it at school? Jack the bloody Ripper!"

"Fancy solving the greatest case in history?" said the Doctor, his eyes lighting with the familiar light of adventure, "According to this its September 29th outside, the day before two of his most brutal murders and I know where they happen, we can find out who he is. Follow me all, for once I'm even going to blend in with the local colour. Ha Ha, this is a committed Ripperologists dream"

"A what?" said Jackie,

The Doctor merely rolled his eyes and made off into the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Jackie sat in what would become the Commercial Tavern in their time, drinking something that was allegedly wine and experiencing 19th Century Britain first hand. Once Jackie and Mickey had gotten over the initial Time Travel shock they had actually proved to be very attentive pupils as they found their way around Victorian London. They groaned now and then about their restrictive clothing but saw Rose bearing it with good grace and decided to do the same. Rose was enjoying herself to the fullest, especially with the thought of the murder hunt that was before them. The initial excitement had been forgotten however as they experienced the sights and smells of their city in another time. It was only when they had retired to the tavern that talk turned once again to the Ripper. They kept their voices hushed so as not to give away too much to the surrounding public.

"I didn't know you had a degree from Oxford," said Rose, taking another sip of her wine and grimacing, the deep purple of her velvet gown casting shadows across the table. The Doctor thought she'd never looked so lovely, the dress showing off every curve, her hair piled on her neck exposing the delicate flesh. He noticed a well conceal mark on her collar bone and remembered exactly how she'd got it. He was so lost in thought he nearly missed her next question.

"When did you do that?"

"About two hundred years ago by my reckoning but I was studying there in Earth time 1986, just before you were born. I studied Victorian history and did a massive piece on the Ripper, absolutely fascinated me. I've been countless centuries into Earth's future and no one has ever solved the case. I've been trying hit this date in the TARDIS since then and never made it, always kept sailing off the mark," said the Doctor, wishing her corset covered a little more of her breasts. Every time she breathed in he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop his body responding to her.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" said Rose.

"Oi, madam!" said the Doctor. Ok, her insulting him helped, "Its not my fault if my ship decides where she wants to land, you've never been disappointed with the results before."

"It is funny though," said Jackie, who had fallen quite easily into a more friendly banter with the Doctor throughout the day, "You've tried for two centuries and it took Mickey two seconds of pissing about to get you here."

Mickey preened at the complement and the Doctor laughed, "I guess he has his uses after all."

Rose noticed several women across from her who were regarding Mickey's dark skin with interest as well as the Doctor's elegant outfit. Rose shook her head, for some reason the Doctor looked even more at ease in Victorian clothes than in his traditional black, something about the cut of the jackets that showed off his slim athletic frame. One thought of his body and her mind was once again in the gutter, swimming around without a care in the world. She felt a toe against her ankle and she turned to give him a brilliant smile, half convinced he was telepathic. _Not here, _she told herself, _We have work to do._

"So go on then Doctor, share the wealth, give us the absolute low down on Jack and his victims," she said, knowing he liked nothing better than to show off his knowledge. The Doctor straightened slightly and cleared his throat.

"Well then class," he said, raising a groan from Jackie and a giggle from Rose, "Its September 29th, tonight two more victims fall to the Ripper. He has already murdered twice, both prostitutes working the Whitechapel streets. His first victim was Mary- Anne Nicholls, your teachers may have referred to her as Pretty Polly. She died on August 31st, her throat cut. Then came Annie Chapman on September 8th, far more brutal this time, her innards removed. The cuts are surgical, as if the man was a surgeon or doctor of some sort."

"Wasn't you was it?" said Mickey but he turned his eyes away as a death glare shot from both the Doctor and Rose, "Sorry, just a joke."

The Doctor took a sip from his wine before continuing, lowering his voice so only his companions could hear, "Tonight two more victims meet their deaths, Elizabeth Stride and then Catherine Eddowes in Mitre Square. They say Jack was disturbed killing Lizzie Stride and that's why he went on to murder Catherine."

"So if they're tonight can't we stop them happening?" said Rose almost knowing the Doctor's response.

"I can't risk it," said the Doctor, "Even I don't know enough about the case to save those girls' lives without risking the time stream and its not just those five who are the victims. There were other deaths, all with a similar pattern. Some say they were copy cat murders, others say the Ripper did it. There's even a theory that the Ripper actually stopped killing after the second time and the final three, the more brutal murders were another killer. I'd save those girls if I could but too much hangs on these murders happening tonight, changes in policing, how they caught the Yorkshire Ripper, its all connected to these events and for once I'm not going to get involved. I'm here to observe. You understand, don't you Rose?"

She slipped her hand into his a squeezed gently, "Of course I do. Pays to have night off for once anyway. How long till the first murder?"

"About another two hours I think, just gone one AM. I can give you the rest of the history while we wait if you like, I…"

"MURDER!" came the strangled scream from the door.

"That's not supposed to happen?" said the Doctor as several of the other patrons made to help the screaming girl.

"Trouble?" said Rose, taking the Doctor's hand as they stood.

"Fantastic!"

There was already quite a crowd growing out in the alleyway behind the pub, men and women of all classes desperate to get a look at a Ripper victim. The Doctor pushed his way through the crowd with Rose's hand firmly in his grip. He stopped short of the body, turning and blocking Rose's view. She tried to push passed him but he held her shoulders and caught her gaze with his own.

"Don't go near it," he said, "I don't want you to see something like that."

"I'm not frightened Doctor, its just a bit of blood."

"Its not just a bit of blood Rose," he said but it was too late, she shrugged him off and pushed passed a man in front of her.

Rose's eyes fell upon the mutilated girl, her face unrecognisable and covered in blood, her arms slashed to ribbons where she had tried to defend herself. Rose felt her feet hit something damp and looked down to see the rushing blood reaching the toes of her shoes.

"Oh my God!" was the last thing she uttered before the darkness swam over her eyes

Two strong arms pulled her up off the floor and carried her back through the crowd. Her head was swimming and she wanted to be sick but a cool hand to her brow suppressed the feeling and she felt herself being lowered to sitting on the pavement. She gradually opened her eyes to see the Doctors concerned face staring back at her, his hand supporting her back as he knelt before her.

"I told you not to look," said the Doctor, gently brushing her hair back from her face, "Do you feel a little better?"

She nodded, not sure if words would come out even if she tried to speak. She sought his hand and held it tightly before pulling him to her in a hug, not caring for the looks she received from Mickey and Jackie.

"Its ok," said the Doctor rubbing her back gently, "Seeing something like that is always a shock the first time."

"That poor girl, her face. Who would do that Doctor?"

"Someone very evil and someone who will not be getting anywhere near you I promise you that," said the Doctor releasing her and getting to his feet, "Now you three stay here while I have a proper look, all in the name of science of course. That murder wasn't meant to happen and I want to make sure I know what I'm dealing with."

"I want to see," said Mickey following as the Doctor made to walk away.

"Oh no, no way! I am not carrying you if you faint as well, I'll leave you laying there," said the Doctor pushing the younger boy back. Mickey shoved back into the crowd, ignoring the Doctor's protests.

"Rickey! Oh for goodness sake. Rose, Jackie, stay together and don't move, I'll be back in a second," said the Doctor before pushing through the crowd back towards the body.

Rose slowly got to her feet and turned to her mother who was wearing the scowl of all scowls. _Oh God, _thought Rose, groaning inwardly, _I'm for it._

"That man is sick wanting to look at dead bodies," said Jackie, "All in the name of science of course, who does he think he is?"

"Mum," cried Rose, "He's just trying to establish what happened, it shouldn't have done and that sort of thing always means trouble."

"You're very defensive of him. You know you really hurt Mickey yesterday dancing with the Doctor all night and then hitting him this morning when the TARDIS crashed, " said Jackie fixing her daughter with a potent glare that forced Rose to look away.

"He nearly got us all killed," said Rose through gritted teeth, feeling once more the anguish when the TARDIS hasn't responded to her touch, "He hurt the TARDIS and now we can't get out of her until she's fixed. That ship means so much to the Doctor and Mickey nearly destroyed her."

"All this silly talk about the TARDIS being alive. That man fills your head with nothing but rubbish. Living machines, time travelling, chasing Jack the flipping Ripper about in ridiculous clothes."

"Oh Mum don't…"

Rose tried to scream as someone grabbed her from behind but she felt the material pressed against her face and the sickly, sweet smell of chloroform overwhelmed her senses. The last thing she heard was her mother's scream, her last thought, The Ripper.

The Doctor shot up from examining the body when a scream hit his ears. Pushing through the crowd he reached the pavement where he left Rose and Jackie only to see Mickey had got there first and was holding up a discarded key. Neither of the women were in sight and no sign of a struggle save for the key.

"Rose?" he cried in desperation, "Rose, Jackie answer me! Oh God, Rose where are you?"

"Doctor," said Mickey causing the Time Lord to turn and see him fishing something out of a puddle. A purple feather that Rose had been wearing in her hair. He handed it to the Doctor, alongside the Rose's TARDIS key.

"The Ripper got her didn't he Doctor," said Mickey looking like a frightened child, "The Rip…"

"Shut up! Don't say that," said the Doctor trying desperately to compose himself, "Let me think."

"What's there to think about? We have to find her now or she's dead."

"And where do you suggest we look?"

"We could split up," said Mickey, "Search in different directions."

"And what will you do when you meet the Ripper Mickey, do you think you'll live to tell the tale. Stop acting like bloody Rambo and let me think, " said the Doctor turning the key over and over in his hand, "Her phone! Rose's phone, she slipped it into her garter before we left the TARDIS. It has Gallifreyan technology in it, I can trace her."

He pulled the sonic screwdriver out of one of his deep jacket pockets, his hearts racing in panic and anticipation that he was losing the battle to control, and adjusted the settings. The screwdriver beeped back a negative and the Doctor barely held back from throwing it against the wall.

"Damn! Bloody ape never puts her phone on!"

"Now do we start searching."

"Ok, ok, which direction?" said the Doctor weighing up every possibility in his mind.

"Oh stop pretending to be Sherlock Holmes!" cried Mickey, "Just move or we'll never find her."

Choosing a road they headed off into the night, prayers on both their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your comments are really helpful and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. For anyone who is slightly younger reading this even though its rated M, from here on I things get to be quite violent so its not for the faint hearted but if you're up to the challenge, read on.**_

Rose woke as she bumped down hard on the stone floor, dashing her head against the wall and feeling the thick flow of blood before she even dared to open her eyes. When she finally found the courage the door had already been pulled closed and she heard the bolt sliding into place. Running at it she slammed her hands against the splintered wood and cursed in every language she had picked up from the Doctor.

"Let me out," she screamed, "You can't do this to me, let me go!"

"Rose?"

"Mum?" said Rose as she ran to the figure huddled in the corner. She hugged her mother close, hushing her and desperately trying not to cry herself. She had to think, what would the Doctor do. The Doctor would use the sonic screwdriver, open the lock make a witty comment and get them out. Sonic Screwdriver, that was it.

"Fantastic," said Rose fumbling with her skirts.

"What?" said Jackie, "Rose where are we?"

"Good question," said Rose pulling her phone from under her petit-coat, glad the Doctor had told her to put it there. She switched it on and dialled the Doctor's number, the Time Lord's technology finding no problem with their surroundings. The phone rang and rang until she heard a desperate voice on the end of the line.

"_Rose? Oh my love thank God you're alive."_

"Doctor, we need you. We've been kidnapped, three men I think. They drugged me so I don't know where we are. Can the sonic screwdriver…"

"_Lock on to your position, yes, hold on. Okay I've got you. We're not far, hang in there. I'm coming for you."_

A bolt began to slide in the door and Rose knew she had to end the call.

"Someone's coming, I've gotta go. Hurry Doctor."

"_Don't take any risks. I love you."_

"I…let me go! Doctor!"

"Rose? Rose!"

The Doctor's heart sank as the line dropped out on Rose's scream. He doubled his pace and Mickey matched him. Rose was a mile away the scan told him, he had to hurry.

Rose struggled in the man's grip, her head throbbing again where he'd thrown her up against the wall and her face already beginning to swell where his fist had collided with her cheek. Rose was glad she'd had the presence of mind to throw her mobile to her mother who had hidden it within her skirts. The man hadn't seen and she prayed that the Doctor would at least get Jackie out alive. She struggled again as the man's hand crept along her hip, his fingers flicking over her in a way that made Rose want to vomit. She managed to catch her captors ankle with the heel of her shoe but it only succeeded in gaining her a punch in the ribs. She heard the sickening crack and decided not to push her luck.

"Hold still missy, unless you want us to put you to sleep again."

"What do you want with me?" said Rose quieting, "You'll be sorry if you hurt me."

"I want nothing with you missy, you're the master's prize," hissed the man into her ear, running a hand over her breast, "Such a pretty, precious thing."

"Let her go," cried Jackie, "She's just a little girl. The Ripper never murdered six, let her go."

The man's laugh sent shivers down Rose's spine, "Childish fancy. Ghost stories and rumour. The master is not a murderer, he is far greater than that," he said, "And you, old woman, are expendable. Our orders we're only to keep the girl alive. I'd keep quiet if I were you."

Jackie closed her mouth as she saw the glint of a knife in his hand. She looked to Rose but her expression had frozen as one possessed and her fingers were working frantically over something in her hand.

"You will be safe," said Rose, her voice distant and without its normal accent, "Don't worry about me or follow. Tell my northern star to follow my tear drops and save me, remember that."

The man pulled her head back by her hair, "Stop talking gibberish, you're going to the manor. Say goodbye to the old woman."

"Remember," said Rose as the man forced her out of the door.

It was only when Jackie's tears had cleared that she noticed something shining silver on the floor. She picked it up, a simple silver chain with a single opal like stone shaped as a tear drop hanging from it. She felt a vibration through her fingers as she held it and her heart sang. The TARDIS.

Rose could feel herself being blindfolded but could do nothing to resist. Her hands were tied roughly behind her back, making her shoulders ache, and she was pushed roughly into a carriage. Her mind felt suppressed under a cloud and she wondered if she had somehow been drugged again but the sounds in her head, sweet ethereal music, were strangely comforting. Pictures flashed in her mind, the Doctor, the TARDIS, a planet she had never seen, words and songs she had never heard. She felt her body move again, pushing one of the pendants she had in her mouth to her lips and her face pressing to the bars of the carriage. She spat out one of the stones and sat back, afraid she would swallow those that remained.

'_Don't worry' _said the voice in her head, _'You won't. I will take care of you Earthling child, Theta is coming for you.'_

The Doctor laid his ear to the cellar door, listening for signs of life. Feet moved back and forth. He'd rather not raise the alarm and put Rose in further jeopardy but there was no other way in.

"Doctor?"

"Shut up Mickey, let me listen."

"But Doctor…"

"I said…"

"Back door."

"Back door?" said the Doctor turning to his reluctant comrade.

Mickey motioned to a small grate a metre away, just wide enough for them to squeeze through. The Doctor came over and began to examine it, using the sonic screwdriver to remove the bolts. He pulled the grate away and lay it quietly on the ground.

"Mickey, you may just have impressed me. In you go."

"Why me first?"

"You're the one who thinks he's Rambo, not me."

Mickey threw off his restricting suit jacket and slid into the gap, glad when his feet met solid ground. He moved out of the way as the Doctor struggled behind him, his height hindering him in the small space. He placed a finger to his lips and followed the read outs from the sonic screwdriver down the corridor, his every sense on alert. They reached a heavy oak door, unguarded but bolted. The Doctor pointed to the door to let Mickey know they had found Rose. Gently he pulled back the bolt and opened the door.

"Keep watch," he whispered to Mickey.

"This is easy," said Mickey, preening.

"This is a prison Mickey. Hard is getting out, now hush. Rose?"

"Doctor?"

"Jackie? Is that you? Where's Rose?"

The Doctor was nearly sent flying as Jackie ran to him and threw her arms around him, crying. The Doctor regained his balance and tried to comfort the quivering woman as much as he could.

"Its ok, you're safe. Jackie calm down, where's Rose?"

"They took her," cried Jackie into his shoulder, "Oh God Doctor, they hit her, he was touching her, my baby girl, his vile hands all over my baby girl. He dragged her away, he…"

"Sshh!" hissed the Doctor as he heard footsteps in the corridor, "We have to move. Mickey, back the way we came. No heroics."

The footsteps got louder as they headed back to the grate. Shouting echoed in the corridor as the open door was discovered and running feet came hot on their tails. Mickey hauled himself up through the grate and held his hand out for Jackie. The Doctor lifted her but the heavy bustle of her skirt wouldn't let her through. Pulling her back down, the Doctor ripped the heavy velvet from around her, leaving her in a black floor length petit-coat.

"Doctor!"

"Oh save the false modesty, just go!" he said lifting her up to Mickey.

The delay had allowed the guards to catch up and they rounded the corner just as Jackie made it through the grate. The Doctor gave them a cheeky smile before he threw the skirt over them, giving him moments to scramble up through the grate. A hand grabbed his ankle, trying to yank him back down. A hand grabbed his and Mickey heaved him away from the grip and out onto the street. They ran for a nearby alley, diving behind some old beer barrels. The smell was rancid and overpowering but they endured it, even Jackie resisted a scream as a rat ran over her foot. Soon the footsteps and shouting died away, the pursuit following a different path. The Doctor led them out of their hiding place but had only gone a few steps when pain flared unbearably in his ankle. He looked down to see the leg of his trousers ripped to shreds and blood beginning to stain them. He sat down on the road and pulled up his trousers to reveal three deep claw marks.

"Funny," he said, ripping a piece of material from his shirt and bandaging his leg, "They certainly looked human."

He became aware of sobs from behind him and turned to see Jackie crying in Mickey's arms, the shock of her ordeal setting in. The Doctor went to her and ushered Mickey away, grabbing Jackie's shoulders roughly, trying to shake her out of it.

"Jackie, calm down. You have to tell me everything. Rose's life is in danger, we have no time."

"He…he took her away. She went crazy, her face all blank and funny. She started talking rubbish about stars and tear drops," said Jackie, "He said he was taking her to his master, said he was more than a murderer."

"What exactly did Rose say to you? Why do you think she went crazy? What were her exact words?" said the Doctor, trying to add up all the information and coming up with a mess.

"She said not to worry or follow her. She said her northern star would follow her tear drops and save her," said Jackie calming slightly.

"Northern star?" said the Doctor looking to the sky, it was cloudy, no stars, "Tear drops?"

Jackie felt her fingers thrum and she yelped in surprise, dropping the pendant she hadn't even realised she was clutching. The Doctor picked it up and recognised the pendant he had given Rose, it was broken.

"Where did you get this?"

"Rose dropped it when she left the cell, after she'd gone crazy."

"Tear drops? Northern star. Clever girl!" cried the Doctor, "Clever, clever, wonderful girl. We can follow her, she's leaving me clues. I'm her northern star and the tear drops are the necklace pendants. I can trace the pendants because they're from Gallifrey, the sonic screwdriver will be able to pick up the alien substances in them. Clever girl!"

"But Doctor, she said I shouldn't follow," said Jackie as the Doctor ran the sonic screwdriver over the delicate silver chain.

"She wants to keep you safe, this might be dangerous. I give you both a choice, you can either go back to the tavern and wait for me and hope we get back alive or come with me. I can't guarantee your safety either way."

"I'm coming," said Jackie, "She's my little girl."

"And you need someone to play Rambo whilst you're playing Sherlock," said Mickey.

The Doctor gave them both a warm smile before heading off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose looked over at a great tower set apart from the city. People wondered around her, dressed in strange clothes, all high ornate collars and dragging skirts. The planet was beautiful she thought, but something about it seemed so sad. Perhaps it was the song in her mind, sweeping and melancholy. She heard the strange name in her mind again._ Theta_. It whispered so softly and she felt an eerie calm fall over her once more. The sight of the planet disappeared from view and she became aware once again of the rolling carriage around her, the pendants held in her mouth. She ran her tongue along the three remaining stones, praying whatever it was that was controlling her knew what it was doing. Rose had been loathed when she had felt herself breaking the precious necklace but the voice had soothed her soon after.

'_He will understand, he loves you. He is good, he was always good but now he is sad, sad for me, sad for us.'_

'_Who are you?' _thought Rose, trying to peer through the darkness to see her possessor.

'_Hush, do not speak.' _Said the voice before Rose felt herself move once more and send another stone to the ground beneath the carriage.

'_Tell me who you are,'_ said Rose, fighting against the growing quiet as the voice tried to lull her again with songs.

'_You will know in time, everything has its time.'_

'_You sound like the Doctor.'_

'_That's because the Doctor sounds like me,' _giggled the voice, almost childishly.

The voice faded away once again as the carriage halted. Rose heard her captors' voices but they remained muffled. The carriage door was opened and she was roughly pulled out, impacting with the ground so hard all the air left her lungs. She was on a bridge she realised, she could feel the breeze and smell the water. She couldn't move to run even though she knew she wouldn't get far if she did. She felt hands tugging at the material of her dress, pulling it from her and leaving her in just a petit-coat and chemise. She felts hands on her then, searching her, violating her. She wanted to scream but could produce no sound. She heard the voice in her head crying out against the touches and her body began to move, thrashing at her assailant. She heard the men's voices again and the contact was broken but she could feel the blood running down her thighs, she felt filthy, damaged. She heard a fumbling beside her and the men heaving something heavy over the side of the bridge, it landed in the water with a loud splash and Rose felt a cold fear wash over her. She was bundled roughly back into the cart and again it began to roll away. She felt hot tears burning her eyes but they could not fall.

'_I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry,' _wept the voice in her mind, _'I didn't know they would…Rose forgive me for he shall never forgive me now. Theta will find you, will heal you. Rose forgive me.'_

Rose couldn't answer. Too many riddles, too many names. She was cold and frightened and wretched. She tried to push the possession from her mind but it held fast.

'_Please, please let me go.'_

The Doctor had collected up five of the dropped pendants, the path easy to follow but slow. On foot the Doctor could run for hours but Jackie and Mickey hindered him. His anger didn't flare towards them though, they had been brave to follow him and they were making good time considering they were following a coach as the hoof and tracks confirmed. They had been following Rose's trail for three hours and the Doctor was praying it would end soon. He longed to see Rose's face again, have her safe beside him but he was scared. The creatures in the prison were not human and that meant that whatever had Rose wasn't human. Whoever had taken Rose had done so for a reason, perhaps to get at him, an old adversary out for revenge. Perhaps he was walking straight into a trap but it didn't matter, only Rose mattered.

The sonic screwdriver beeped as they walked onto a bridge across the Thames. He looked down at his feet and saw one of the small stones. He was getting closer. Mickey wandered passed him, further onto the bridge as the Doctor fixed the pendant back onto the chain before putting it back in his coat pocket, wishing he'd not decided to go native as it offered much less protection than his trusty leather.

Mickey's cry of horror pulled the Doctor's attention and it drew both him and Jackie to the side of the bridge, casting their eyes down to what had caught Mickey's, the mud flats left by the retreating water. The Doctor closed his eyes and stepped back from the bridge, bile rising in his throat the sight.

"Rose! God no!"

A body lay face down and motionless in the mud and silt, blonde hair saturated and purple dress in tatters. The Doctor found the steps that led down to the jetty and clambered into the thick mud, not caring as it clung mercilessly to his clothes. He called to Mickey to keep Jackie back as he reached the body, barely able to see through the tears welling in his eyes. The girl's face was buried in the mud, suffocated. Refusing to accept the finality the Doctor scooped up the lifeless form and carried her back to the jetty.

"Rose!" cried Jackie running down to where the Doctor had laid her. Mickey held her back as the Doctor felt for a pulse, the body was cold, dead for at least half an hour. His whole body convulsed with tears as he gathered her to his chest, crying into the soaked hair.

"Please no, not her, not my Rose. Not my beautiful Rose."

Jackie and Mickey clung together, shaking and sobbing with grief, unable to reach out to comfort the desperate man before them. The Doctor calmed himself as best he could, clinging to sanity with his fingertips. He was intent on cleaning the mud from her once beautiful face, he could not have her marred even in death. He brushed the mud from her lips, remembering their kisses, fresh tears springing from his eyes as he saw them choked and withered by the water. The sludge came away easily. He ran a hand over her right eye and stopped, blonde eyebrow, blonde eyelashes.

"Its not Rose," he said more to himself than anyone as he brushed away the rest of the mud, "Rose is a natural brunette, her eyebrows are brown."

He needed confirmation. He pulled back the top of her dress to reveal her collar bone, no mark lay there. His mark wasn't upon the body in his arms.

"Its not Rose!" he cried, letting the body slip from his arms and covering his face with his hands, whooping with joy and dispersed anguish. He turned his eyes back to the body in front of him and solemnity returned to him, this was no time for joy, "This poor girl died as her."

"You mean they faked it?" said Mickey, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve.

"Dressed this poor creature in her clothes and drowned her for us to find. Poor child," said the Doctor crossing the girl's arms across her chest, "Jackie may I have your cloak?"

Jackie handed him the heavy garment as the Doctor lay two Victorian coins on the girl's eyes for the boatman before placing a small purse next to her to pay for a good funeral. He covered her with the cape, tucking it around her so nothing would corrupt her flesh until she was found.

"She'll be given a proper burial," said the Doctor turning to his companions, "We have to hurry, whoever killed this poor girl has no mercy and I fear with Rose's temper we may not be so fortunate next time."

The coach rolled to a stop and Rose felt herself spit out the last of the stones. She heard once again the voice of her captors as they came round to unlock the coach door. She knew not to run, she wouldn't get far and she had no more clues to leave for the Doctor. The birds singing around her told her it was dawn and she wished for something to eat as her stomach growled.

'_Theta is coming, he is close.'_ Said the voice in her mind.

Rose heard the bolts slip back and the door swing open. She was hauled out once more and immediately marched away. Doors opened and closed and she was led through corridors and up stairs. She could feel cold fear falling over her as a clinical smell began to fill her senses along with something she knew was not of earth. She felt shadow. She couldn't explain it, how could anyone feel shadow, but she could feel the dimensions shifting around her, as if she'd crossed the threshold of the TARDIS for the first time. Spatial displacement she'd heard the Doctor call it.

She stopped dead in a room and she could hear voices, not a language she knew and the TARDIS failed to translate for her. Two hands untied her bounds and only then did she feel the blood begin to flake from where she'd writhed them. Her blindfold was loosened but darkness remained save for a red glow that her eyes could still not adjust to. When they did adjust she prayed for darkness once more. Black, slim, tall figures stood around a table, she could almost see through them, so much like smoke and shadow. On the table lay a human girl, no more than fourteen, tied down. The shadowy forms began to take shape, becoming human. Their clawed hands became fingers and their bodies filled out to become men of the time. One held a knife. Rose felt her eyes wanting to close against the scene but she fought the possession in her mind and this time she won. The knife came down onto the screaming girl, slashing her face, her abdomen, her chest. Blood flowed like water onto the floor below and the monsters seemed not to care, they were breathing rhythmically, breathing in the screams of the girl, their eyes glowing red and the shadows swirling around them faster and faster.

Rose felt herself retch and proceeded to lose what little contents her stomach offered. The macabre ritual ended, the girls mutilated body now lifeless on the table. What felt like a hundred pairs of eyes turned on Rose and she froze.

"Good evening Time Lord," said one of the men, moving towards her, "We have been expecting you."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Had a question about what actually happened to Rose on the bridge when she was attacked. All I can say is read on, the Doctor will explain everything in the next couple of chapters. Again, violent chapter. You have been warned._**

"Time Lord?" said Rose before clapping her hand over her mouth, realising she once again had control of her senses, "You think I'm a Time Lord. Look whoever or whatever you are you've got it wrong."

"Nineteen years ago. Cardiff, I saw you then. Your machine poorly disguised but we knew it," said the lead alien, reverting back to his shadow like state and wrapping around Rose like a blanket, "You have not aged a day and your scent," he breathed her in, making Rose shudder in disgust, "Your blood, your very essence is of the Time Lords. You shall be our greatest victory."

"Victory?" said Rose trying to move out of the grip but seeing the clawed hands and remembering all to well what they had done to her on the bridge, "What are you?"

"The Time Lord does not remember the Hatrevic, the Shadow Walkers, the Nightmare. The other realm that you suppressed, you restricted us, forbad us to feed on what was rightfully ours, the suffering, the essence, the blood," hissed the creature in her ear, "We were joyous when we heard of Gallifrey's destruction, we sought this world immediately, the miserable, loveless world but the people could not sustain us, their blood fulfilled us only for a short time. We were to quit until you came along. Your blood, the surviving Time Lord, burning with creation, you shall be our salvation. Take her."

Two of the shadow creatures wrapped around Rose, lifting her with claw like hands, ripping her flesh as she struggled. The mutilated carcass on the table was removed and Rose carried towards it, kicking and screaming. She fought hard but all too soon felt the sharp pain of a needle in her arm. Her eyes began to swim and she reached out for the glimmer in the back of her mind.

'_Whoever you are, whatever you are help me!' _

Her possessor returned, trying with all its might to fight the drug but to no avail. Rose could hear it crying, calling out for someone in the swirling blackness. Rose felt the calm first. The peace. These creatures meant no harm, they were trying to survive and she could save them. She would not resist, this was paradise. She pushed her would be saviour away.

The Doctor checked the sonic screwdriver for the fifth time in as many minutes. He knew they were close, just one more stone to find but with dawn already broken he knew they were running out of time. He felt desperately uneasy but could not piece together any of the information he's already found out. The death in the river had left him shaken, he had never let someone in the way he had Rose before and the fear of losing her was clouding his judgement terribly. He started as Jackie grabbed his arm.

"Look, that coach. I recognize it. It was parked by the pub we were in and was there when we went out to see that body," she said.

The Doctor stepped closer and the sonic screwdriver beeped in his hand. Casting his eyes down they fell upon the last stone, he bent to pick it up and as he did a familiar face flashed in his mind, her face desperate and urgent. He dropped the sonic screwdriver in shock and backed away from the pendant.

"What's the matter?" said Mickey, "You saw something didn't you?"

"Just a memory," said the Doctor, his voice distant, "Rose is inside that building but something isn't right. Something isn't right about this place. It seems so familiar. Shadows and nightmares, its like something from a dream. Some old story that hasn't yet ended."

"Doctor you're scaring me, stop talking like that," said Jackie.

The Doctor shook his head, becoming aware once again of the people around him, "We have to get inside, get Rose out," he said picking up the sonic screwdriver and the pendant, "Jackie, unfasten those horses attached to the cart, we'll need to make a quick get away. Mickey, come with me, I'll need your help."

Mickey nodded but Jackie would not let go of the Doctor's sleeve.

"I'm frightened," she said, "Please get her out."

"I'll try," said the Doctor before creeping up to the building.

Rose felt the cool metal on her abdomen and then smelt the tinny, fresh scent of her own blood. She could hear the creatures chanting around her but she felt nothing but contentment. She felt the blade again, cutting across the incision in a macabre crucifix. She could imagine her blood, pure and red and flowing. Beautiful. Why had she resisted? These creatures were angels, releasing her, making her beautiful. Her soul would fly free when their work was completed. She felt the struggle in her mind but willed it away, her unwelcome possessor.

'_Rose please fight it. You've been drugged, they are manipulating your mind. They are not good, they will kill you. Feast on your soul. I am within you now, if they take you, they take me and nothing will stop them. I am weakening at your resistance to me, I was never that powerful in life. Let me take full control and I will save you.'_

'_Why should I trust you?'_ said Rose, trying to focus on the flow of her blood, the beat of her own pulse. She was so alive.

'_Because you love him, you love the Doctor and if you die you will destroy him.'_

'_The Doctor.' _Rose's memory kicked, the Doctor taking her hand, telling her to run. The Doctor comforting her when she watched her father die. The Doctor waving madly at her when she crashed the control platform on Justicia. The Doctor pulling her close in a lover's embrace. Call me baby. She felt the pain then, felt the reality and a scream forced its way from her lungs.

'_Tell me who you are and I'll trust you,' _she said to her possessor. She saw a face appearing, large dark eyes and short black hair. A pretty girl no more than fifteen and yet Rose knew she was older.

'_I know you. You're his… Susan. You're Susan aren't you?'_

'_Rose you're failing let me through. I can't explain it all but let me through and I can save you.'_

'_How are you here? You died. Gallifrey burned.'_

'_The TARDIS crash weakened the vortex that holds me now. The Hatrevic had already broken the fabric of this world and with the TARDIS' help I got through. I found you. I thought I could help but they have sensed me and will use me but I can try and stop them. Use what I have left of my birth right and fight them. I am dead but not destroyed. Let me through.'_

'_Do it.'_

Rose felt herself pushed down to nothingness, seeing through her eyes but without conscious thought. She heard her voice, screaming and crying. Felt her body jerk and fight and all the while the chants continued. Her skin slashed and her soul being pulled into the void but her resistance grew. She knew a million things at once, knew the Doctor's face in his original form. Saw Gallifrey strong and proud. Heard her voice change pitch and yell.

"Grandfather! Grandfather! I know you're near! Save us!"

The Doctor nearly fainted when he heard the screams from the room above him. He knew that voice. He stumbled up the stairs, Mickey following nervously behind and crouched down to peer around the door. His eyes widened in terror at the scene and he fell back against the door frame.

"Go back downstairs," he said to Mickey, "Get Jackie away from here."

"What's happening?"

"Rose is in there."

"Well then, let's get her and get…" A strangled scream cut Mickey off and he paled dramatically, "They're killing her. What are they Doctor?"

"Hatrevic, creatures of shadow from the realm of the dead, a dimension that exists alongside this one. The murders make sense. To sustain on this world the Hatrevic need to feed on the miserable souls of the world it inhabits. The mutilation is part of the ritual and now they have Rose. My people controlled them, kept them from this world but they've broken through."

"Can you fight them?"

"I can try but I've never been tested. I ran away, left my people to mop up the problems of the universe."

"Why is Rose screaming for her grandfather?"

"Because Rose isn't Rose at the moment. I've felt it for a while, a presence long forgotten, told myself I was being stupid but I wasn't. A child of Gallifrey has taken Rose's body in a vain attempt to keep her safe but it has only fuelled the Hatrevic's desire. Rose is crying for me, my granddaughter is keeping her alive but she won't last long, I can feel her fading," said the Doctor, slipping the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and handed it to Mickey, "I can keep them busy. Flick the switch on that and untie Rose's bonds. She's badly hurt but you need to work fast. I can only distract them for so long. It is light outside so they won't be able to pursue you. Get moving, if I can I'll follow you. Here, take this."

Mickey felt the TARDIS key warm in his hand and looked up in terror at the Doctor.

"I've installed an emergency protocol in the TARDIS. If I don't make it out you need to try and get the TARDIS to work without me. Click the sonic screwdriver up two settings and it will start the cycle. Get home."

"Doctor…"

"Get home," said the Doctor before springing to his feet and rounding the corner.

Mickey heard the vicious cries but resisted the urge to run. Following the Doctor he made his way into the swirling blackness of the room. Saw the eyes glowing red and the claws bared, edging towards the Doctor. The Time Lord's face was stony, concentrate. He was muttering under his breath, some light surrounding him that Mickey could only guess the origin of. Mickey tore his eyes away, searching for Rose. He retched at the sight. Her blood flowing down the sides of the table, her stomach and arms slashed revealing deep wounds. Her eyes were wide and staring but no recognition came to them. Mickey flicked on the sonic screwdriver and set about releasing the bonds. As the final one clicked open Rose's body slid from the table to the floor and she screamed. He picked her up, not caring as the blood seeped into his shirt. With one final glance at the surrounded Doctor he fled the room. Rose crying and screaming in his arms.

"Grandfather! Don't leave him behind! Grandfather!"


	8. Chapter 8

Jackie tried desperately to stem her daughter's bleeding, despite Mickey's pleading that they return to the TARDIS and do as the Doctor said. Jackie's arms were stained to her elbows, desperately trying to hold Rose's wounded flesh together but failing, the cuts deep and penetrating. Blood pumped out rhythmically onto the cold stone floor and as Jackie stemmed one flow another would break loose. Rose's eyes stared skywards, tears streaking her face but she uttered no sound, showed no recognition but still she breathed, each breath ragged but comforting. The streets surrounding the house were deserted and no-one came to their aide. Mickey began helping Jackie as best he could, swallowing down the vomit in the back of his throat at the mutilation before him.

He heard a door open and turned, prepared to pick up Rose and run for all he was worth but he soon found himself running towards the sound, catching the Doctor before he fell, his body and face bearing claw marks and his body shaking with exhaustion.

"Why are you still here?" growled the Doctor, recovering himself and dragging himself to his feet, "I told you to get back to the TARDIS."

"She's too badly hurt," said Mickey helping him over to Rose, "Can you help her?"

The Doctor turned his face away from the body before him, "Not here, we need to get to the TARDIS, I can help her there," he said before laying a hand on Rose's forehead, muttering in some unknown language, "Susan?"

Rose's eyes fluttered but both Jackie and Mickey knew it was not Rose glancing up at them. Her lips moved but no sound came out. She let out a sob, reaching her hand up to the Doctor's cheek.

"She doesn't have long," said Rose softly, her voice much softer and without her normal accent, "I can't keep her alive for long. A few hours if that. The things they have done to her Grandfather, how she bore it I do not know. I was useless to her, put her in danger."

"Hush, my dear, don't speak. You tried," said the Doctor, turning his face into the delicate touch, "Oh my Susan I don't know how you did it but you are so brave. Help me now, give her all the strength you can. Talk to her. I will take her home."

"The Hatrevic?"

"They have fled for now but I will deal with them soon. Save your strength, pull the connection back and just keep her alive," said the Doctor, lifting Rose's body into his arms and then placing her on the back of one of the horses Jackie had released, climbing up behind her to steady her. Mickey and Jackie did the same, silent and frightened, onto the other horse. The Doctor took both sets of reigns and clicked them onwards as fast as he could safely go. Clutching to the form in front of him with his free hand. The time for answers would come later, as would the time for vengeance.

Susan had taken on a proper form in Rose's mind and Rose herself found she had physical form as she sat down in a small grassy field, looking out over one of Gallifrey's great cities. She regarded her companion, the girl was slight, short black hair and entrancing eyes. She poured a strange purple liquid into a glass and handed it to Rose who took it and drank it gratefully, feeling her numb muscles begin to warm.

"How are you doing this?" asked Rose, taking another sip from the concoction, "Where are we?"

"Inside a memory from the TARDIS," said Susan, "Your body is badly injured, my Grandfather will heal you as best he can but for now I will keep you safe here."

"On Gallifrey?"

"What was Gallifrey, it doesn't exist anymore. I don't know exactly what happened, I don't remember dying. Just the other day this feeling and then I could see you. Something to do with the necklace. When you were in trouble I tried to help but I caused more trouble than I was worth."

"Don't say that," said Rose taking her hand and feeling a familiar cool touch. She smiled down at their entwined fingers, "So like the Doctor."

"He has changed a lot since I knew him," said Susan, "He is different than anything I have known before but he is still good, still a rebel."

"He is that," said Rose, "Will you tell me about him Susan? He is so quiet when it comes to himself, all I know is what he shows me."

Susan smiled and glanced into the distance, "Where to begin in a life such as his," she said to the breeze, "It would take so long."

"Well I don't think I'm going anywhere," said Rose laying back in the grass, "So why don't you start at the beginning.?"

Susan lay down beside her, staring at the clouds moving above them. Rose felt herself drifting as the story began, taken on a whirlwind adventure that made her's seem a walk in the park.

The Doctor ran the dermo-regenerator over Rose's cheek, re-fusing the broken bone and reducing as much of the swelling as possible. Most of her injuries had been stitched and healed but it was the blood loss that still threatened her life. A match from Jackie had allowed him enough to stabilise Rose's condition for her treatment but she was still critical. The TARDIS hummed around them, struggling now and then due to her lack of power but sustaining for the sake of her passengers. They could not succeed in a time jump so the Doctor had reverted most of the main power to the med-suite, rendering the TARDIS useless for travel for at least another fortnight. For once though the prospect was not met by protest from Mickey and Jackie, but grateful silence as the Doctor tried to save Rose.

Jackie stroked back her daughter's hair as the Doctor fixed a couple of butterfly stitches to the cut on her brow, before pulling back and sitting down in the chair opposite. Mickey had disappeared to wash blood from himself, but the Doctor knew that the boy was afraid to be in the room at the time. He didn't blame him, given the choice the Doctor would have run screaming as well but Rose's welfare came above his own.

"Will she make it Doctor?" asked Jackie softly, not taking her eyes from Rose's face.

"I don't know. Susan will keep her safe for a while, allow Rose's body to recover but she won't be able to give her long," said the Doctor.

"How is she doing it? How can there be two people in Rose's head?"

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that Susan must have got through the vortex somehow, latched on to Rose and tried to help her. Only problem is the Hatrevic picked up on the Gallifreyan energies in Rose and sought to take her for their own means. I have seen that ritual only once before, many hundreds of years ago. To the Hatrevic a Time Lord's blood is like the key to immortality, it took my people all their strength to defeat them and push them back to their own realm this first time it happened," said the Doctor getting up and standing over Rose before pressing a kiss to her forehead, "You have to wake up for me angel."

"She will," said Jackie, "She loves you too much to give up."

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but Jackie cut him off.

"You don't have to deny it Doctor. I'm her mother, I knew from the second I saw you both yesterday morning. A change in her face and in yours. She has never smiled like that before," said Jackie, "I can't believe it was only twenty four hours ago."

"It feels like a life time even to me," said the Doctor, sitting back down, not quite able to meet Jackie's gaze, "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"You saved her life Doctor," said Jackie, "And you make her happy. I miss her when you're away but I know she's looked after, especially now. Thank you."

The Doctor took the hand she offered and gave it a quick squeeze before turning back to his patient, "I'll call Susan forward, check how Rose is. I will have to let her leave soon, pray Rose can survive on her own."

A voice echoed over the breeze like a long forgotten memory. Susan sat up and glanced down at the sleeping form next to her. Rose had fallen asleep half way through Susan's story and she had not wished to wake her. Her mind was healing as much as her body and it had allowed Susan to relax the fantasy she had created. She felt herself fading fast and wanted to give Rose as long as possible, despite the cost. Pushing through the mental sanctuary she had created she found herself staring once again through Rose's eyes up into those of her Grandfather's. The TARDIS hummed softly around her and she already felt the healing of Rose's body.

"You called for me?" she said through Rose's lips, watching the concealed horror on Rose's mother's face, "I'm sorry I must shock you."

"No, no," said Jackie, her voice strained, "I'm Jackie."

"I know," said Susan softly, "Rose told me. What do you need Grandfather?"

"How long can you give me?" said the Doctor, "How are you doing this?"

"I don't know is the answer to both. I'm failing, I can feel it but I will try for as long as you need. Her body is healing well though, not as much pain but…"

"But what Susan?"

"You've missed something. They hurt her, on the bridge. They were seeking her blood, ravenous creatures. I couldn't stop them," wept Susan.

"Hush, child, its alright, tell me where," said the Doctor.

Susan turned her gaze away and ran a hand across Rose's hips, "They wanted her very essence," she murmured.

The Doctor paled and moved down Rose's body, pulling up her light covering to reveal the deep gash marks that he had missed on her thighs, leading up to her centre. He closed his eyes and stepped away from the table, "Not there."

Jackie looked fit to faint but instead moved beside the Doctor, "They're claw marks, claw marks inside her. They…oh good God! My baby girl. Can you fix it Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded unable to find any words, he glanced back to Rose's face, "Go back to her Susan. If she remembers what happened, you know what to ask her."

Susan nodded and Rose's eyes once again became blank and staring.

"They wanted her blood, her purest, fullest blood and they violated her," said the Doctor, "I can heal the physical scars but there is only one way to heal the mental scars."

"What's that?" said Jackie, "If there is any way then you have to do it. I don't want her to remember that."

"Rose has to forget," said the Doctor, "I have sent Susan to allow her to choose. Susan can turn back time if you will, make Rose forget, completely wipe her memory of the whole event, she'll never know but…"

"But what?"

"Susan will have to go further than our landing in Whitechapel. She will have to make Rose forget everything since we entered the chain of events. Including the wedding," said the Doctor choking on a sob, "Including our night."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay this chapter tones down the violence some what but don't worry all you fans of gore, the next couple of chapters will return to form. Will Rose choose to remember or forget the events on the bridge? Read on.**_

"You've been gone a while," said Rose as Susan came back into view.

The scene around her had changed and she recognized one of the lounge rooms from the TARDIS. It was her particular favourite, the place she and the Doctor had spent many cosy nights watching strange alien television or just relaxing in each other's company. Rose had enjoyed pottering about the room waiting for Susan to return but her mind kept forcing its way back to her ordeal. She wanted to cry when she thought of it, all the wrong hands on her body. All she wanted was to curl up into the familiar leather jacket and feel safe.

"I had things to do," said Susan, "Grandfather needed to talk to me. Your body is healing well, Rose. You can go back to them soon."

"I'd like that," said Rose, "What will happen to you when I'm gone?"

"I will leave, go back to wherever it is I came from if I can," said Susan taking Rose's hands and sitting her down on the comfy leather sofa, "Rose I need to ask you something. Do you remember what happened to you on the bridge last night?"

Rose paled, the memory all too vivid in her mind, and nodded. Susan ran a hand up her arm, lending her some comfort.

"I can help you forget if you want me to Rose…"

"Please…"

"Let me finish," said Susan, sitting beside her, "I can help you forget. Your physical scars the Doctor can heal and you will forget all the events but I cannot just erase everything that happened in Whitechapel."

"Why not?" said Rose, "How far back do I have to forget?"

"Mickey is the reason the TARDIS crashed, he is the catalyst. I need to go back to the time you and the Doctor landed on the Powell Estate for the wedding and met up with him. I know your mother wants you to forget, she doesn't want you to bear the pain of it."

"And I'll forget everything?" said Rose, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "Will I forget about the Doctor?"

Susan nodded solemnly.

"I need some time to think," said Rose pushing off the chair and heading to the fireplace.

The Doctor pushed open the door to the kitchen and saw Mickey sitting alone in the darkened room. It had been many hours since Susan had gone back to Rose but the Doctor knew the memory wipe would take a while. He had gone to his room after a short while, tried to calm himself at the prospect of Rose not remembering anything from before. He had set his mind, as soon as she was well enough and the TARDIS was fixed he would send her home. Push the pain away as he always did.

"You know this place does have lights," said the Doctor, trying to be cheerful but failing miserably.

Mickey looked up mournfully from the cup of tea in his hand, regarding the Doctor now back in his traditional black clothes, armoured up once again in his trade mark jacket.

"Didn't much feel like sitting in the light," he said, "How is she?"

"Getting there," said the Doctor, "She should be waking soon, you should be there. She needs the people who care about her around her now, she'll need you."

"You and Jackie are with her," said Mickey, turning back to his tea. He felt a strong hand grip his arm and pull him to his feet.

"I said she needs you, now get moving," said the Doctor shoving him out of the door and towards the med suite. When they got there Jackie looked up at them hopefully. Rose moaned softly in her sleep and her body moved, relearning all its muscles.

"She's waking up," said the Doctor, checking several of the monitors he had attached to her, "And Susan has left her, I can't feel her anymore."

Jackie lay a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently, "Could she not say goodbye?"

"She would have had to leave as soon as the memory wipe was complete so as not to frighten Rose," said the Doctor, "I have lost them both in one day."

Jackie went to speak but he cut her off.

"She is holding her own. I've given her something so she isn't in pain when she wakes, shouldn't be more than ten minutes now. I'll be in the control room if there are any problems, someone needs to get this machine working again."

"She'll want to see you," said Jackie, not pressing him too hard to stay and suddenly wishing Rose's memory could not be erased, "Why don't you stay?"

"She needs the people she loves," said the Doctor turning to the door, "I'll see her later."

Jackie held Mickey back as he moved to follow the retreating Time Lord, "Let him be," she said, "He's in a lot of pain. Now come on, smiles for Rose when she wakes up. Don't tell her what happened, we just need to tell her that she fell and bumped her head when the TARDIS landed. No wedding, no Whitechapel, no monsters."

Mickey nodded, his eyes blinking back the tears.

The first thing Rose felt was the cool sheets against her skin, followed by the brush of familiar fingers in her hair. The TARDIS hummed gently around her, a welcoming sound that filled her with happiness, she knew she was home. She forced her eyes to open and focused on the two faces above her, concerned and joyous in an instant.

"Hey," she managed to squeak, her voice scratchy and dry.

"My little girl," said Jackie, still stroking Rose's hair, "Welcome back darling. You gave us quite a scare."

"I…"

"Hush. You bumped your head when the TARDIS landed this morning. We missed the wedding but that's ok. You've been out cold ever since."

Rose smiled weakly, "I feel really achy," she said, "You two look exhausted."

"We were just worried," said Mickey, moving to press a kiss to her lips but only managing her cheek as Rose turned her face slightly, "You'll feel better soon."

Rose tried to sit up but thought better of it as a wave of nausea hit her, she glanced round the room before laying back down, concerned about the person missing from the group.

"Where's the Doctor?"

"He's fixing the TARDIS, she took a bit of a bump," said Jackie, "He'll come and see you later."

Rose bit back her tears at his absence, he was always by her side whenever she was ill or injured. He'd never broken a vigil before. She took a deep breath and forced a smile, "I'll wait till later then, can you go and tell him I'm awake?. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to get some sleep, you know, recuperate."

"Of course love," said Jackie, "Come on Mickey, let's leave the patient to her rest. Shout if you need us."

"I will," said Rose, turning over onto her side, away from them. It was only when she heard the door close that she began to sob.

It had been several hours since Jackie had informed the Doctor of Rose's waking. The TARDIS had taken more of a beating than fixing but he felt a little better. He had to rise above his own feelings, Rose had made the right choice for her sanity and whatever the sacrifice he would bear it for her. He stopped at the med suite door and squared his shoulders, running his fingers over his cheek once again to ensure that the dermo-regenerator had removed all signs of his battle with the Hatrevic. He pushed the door open and walked into the dimly lit room. The Doctor could tell from the rhythmic hum of the TARDIS that Rose was resting, the ship always sympathetic to the girl's needs. He sat down in the chair beside her bed, facing her back as she lay on her side. The sound of her voice made him jump.

"I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry," said the Doctor, trying to keep the quiver from his voice, "Had some emergency repairs to do."

"You had to do a lot of emergency repairing today haven't you?" said Rose still not turning to face him, "The stitches are very neat."

"You…err…you caught yourself on one of the support bars when you fell, had to patch you up a bit," said the Doctor, finding little comfort in lying to her.

"Right, yeah, I must have done," said Rose, "You need to drive a bit more carefully in future."

"I'll make sure I do," said the Doctor, only slightly relieved when she turned to face him but he knew the smile she gave him was forced.

Rose was silent for a second, waiting for him to continue speaking but for once her Doctor was uncommonly quiet. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I want to sleep," she said.

"Right, ok, I'll leave you to it," said the Doctor, "I'll see you later."

She waited until the retreating boots had reached the door before speaking again. Deciding to use something of interest that she had learned.

"Oh Theta," she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper but she knew he had heard her, heard her use the name so long forgotten by everyone else, "Susan said she was sorry she couldn't say goodbye."

The Doctor turned with an incredulous look on his face that made Rose giggle despite herself. He crossed back to her bedside in two strides and sat before her once again, grasping her hands in his own. Rose watched the tears silently running down his face and released a hand to brush them away. The Doctor turned his face into her palm, pressing desperate kisses to each of her fingers.

"You remember?" he said barely able to speak through his emotions, "But I thought…"

"Susan gave me a choice," said Rose, now crying herself, "Remember the most painful event of my life or forget the most beautiful. I know you Doctor, you never would have told me about us and I couldn't let you go."

"But the attack…"

"I will remember it, it will haunt me," said Rose easing herself up to sitting, "I will wake screaming in the night as I remember everything they did to me."

"Rose, stop," cried the Doctor but was silenced as she pressed a finger to his lips.

"But each time I wake there will be someone beside me, to hold me, to comfort me. Someone with the right hands, someone who can make everything alright again," said Rose wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into the familiar warmth of the leather he wore, "It won't be easy but with you beside me, I'll get there, I'll forget."

"Oh my Rose, my love," said the Doctor, pulling back slightly to press a small chaste kiss to her lips, "I thought I'd lost you."

"Never," murmured Rose, "My Doctor."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been over a month since the terrible night in Whitechapel and still they remained in Victorian London. The Doctor worked daily on the TARDIS, trying to repair the damage caused in the crash and in the emergency power up. Rose recovered slowly, keeping to the sanctuary of the TARDIS interior and only venturing to the control room when necessary. She was quiet but healing. As she had predicted she would wake in the night screaming, but similarly the Doctor would be by her side to calm her and rock her back to sleep. Jackie had accepted their relationship with more ease than Rose had ever expected but Mickey had taken it hard, moping about the TARDIS like a sulky five year old and sniping at the Doctor at every opportunity. He often disappeared for hours on end into the maze of corridors but his behaviour in turn was beginning to calm, merely whinging now and then how much he wanted to go home.

Rose hadn't been able to let the Doctor touch her since the attack by the Hatrevic, hugs and kisses were one thing but true intimacy was still elusive to the pair. The Doctor accepted it with good grace, assuring her that he would wait forever if she needed him to. She would give him a watery smile and he'd pull her close, only then would his face cloud over in anger, not at her but at the fiends who had hurt her. Clutching her thin frame to him he began to formulate a plan, he knew it would be a risk but he needed to avenge her and he knew the night he would be able to. Each night he counted down the days, the hours, the minutes until the time finally came.

Rose stirred in her sleep but the Doctor ran a hand along her back to calm her and she soon fell into a deeper slumber. Checking once more that she would not wake the Doctor slipped from the bed and began to silently dress in his black clothes, slipping the sonic screwdriver into his pocket and a palm sized device into his jacket. He turned to the sleeping figure before drawing two letters out of his bedside draw, he set it beside her on the pillow before pressing a kiss into her hair.

"I love you," he whispered over her before silently slipping from the room into the darkened corridors. He moved along the grating, careful not to make a sound and wake his passengers. He reached Mickey's room and pushed the door open slightly. He heard the steady rhythmic breathing of sleep and slipped inside. He had to suppress a laugh as he saw Mickey sucking his thumb and moved to the side of the bed. Placing another letter next to him on the pillow. The boy didn't stir and the Doctor left.

Mickey's eyes opened as the door closed and he climbed from beneath the duvet, fully clothed. Pocketing the letter, he slipped on his trainers and made to follow the Doctor, keeping equally silent as he walked into the TARDIS corridor. He stopped at the doorway to the control room to see the Doctor staring up at the central column. The Doctor ran a hand along the console, unaware of his audience before programming something into the computer and laying the sonic screwdriver down by the screen.

"I'll try and come back to you," he said to the ship, "But if I don't you know what to do. Thanks for everything old girl."

Mickey left several minutes later, following the Doctor out of the TARDIS doors and into the Whitechapel night. He didn't need to fear losing sight of him, he knew exactly where he was headed. He had used his time cooped up in the TARDIS well, he could easily say that the Doctor now wasn't the only Ripperologist in residence. Hurrying his feet, he headed towards Miller's Court.

Rose stretched and reached over to the pillow next to her. It was cold, the bed vacated sometime before. She sat up and flicked on the light, listening to the resting ship around her. It was only when her eyes had adjusted to the brightness that she noticed the envelope with her name on it, his familiar, loopy handwriting staring back at her. She picked up the letter and tore it open. Scanning her eyes over the page she couldn't suppress a sob and before she even reached the bottom she had fled her room. She ran along the TARDIS corridors to the control room but was not surprised to find it empty. The sonic screwdriver lay on the console beside the monitor, he was gone.

"Rose? Doctor? Is anyone there?"

"Mum?" cried Rose falling back into the battered old chair, "Mummy?"

Jackie trotted down the steps, fastening a dressing gown around herself. She went to her daughter and took in her distressed features, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Rose didn't speak but held out the letter. Jackie took it and began to read it silently to herself.

'_My darling Rose,_

_That sounds so much better in my head than it looks on paper. I am sorry to do this to you but I have to think of the safety of Earth before myself. I could not defeat the Hatrevic when we rescued you but tonight I have a chance, I know where they'll be and I intend to avenge everything they did to you. Problem is I doubt I'll return. How I wish I'd spent more time learning the ways of my people, this would be so much easier, but I must do what I can. Please understand. I have made arrangements to get you home, the TARDIS will take you back to your own time and when you get back you're going to smile and you're going to be happy. You have made me so happy since the day we met, you are my best friend and my soul mate and I never thought I'd find that. I will look in on you from time to time if I can, from whatever place I will go to after my death for this time I will have no second chances. This is my sacrifice for you Rose Tyler. Do not try to follow me just remember me. I love you._

_Dx'_

"Oh Rose," said Jackie, hugging her quivering daughter to her, "My poor darling Rose."

"How could he leave me Mum?" she cried into her shoulder, "How could he just leave me?"

"He's the Doctor," said Jackie gently, "And he has to do things that other people can avoid. Those aliens are dangerous and he has to do what you two always do, save the world."

"But I love him."

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

Mickey kept to the shadows, he had caught the Doctor up but was not ready to be detected just yet. He knew they were only a few streets from Mitre Square and his blood ran cold as he thought of the ritual that would soon be occurring just ahead. He shook the image of Rose, bound and injured, from his mind and returned to the task in hand. He still didn't know why he had followed, what he would do but he was compelled. Mickey watched as the Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned his senses to the wind, a light chuckle escaped his lips.

"Mickey Smith," came the deep, northern tones, "If you're going to follow me at least refrain from wearing an aftershave that will not be invented for at least a century."

Mickey let his shoulders drooped in defeat before jogging to the Doctor's side, "I didn't think you'd notice me."

"What are you doing here?" said the Doctor but without the menacing tone Mickey had expected.

"I know what you're planning, I wanted to help," said Mickey, "I think."

The Doctor began walking again and Mickey followed, "Did you get my note?"

Mickey tapped his jeans pocket, "I haven't read it yet though I expect it tells me to take care of Rose and how to get the TARDIS to take us home if you don't get back."

"Am I that predictable?"

"The TARDIS has been ready to fly for a couple of weeks hasn't it," said Mickey, "But you had to wait until tonight."

The Doctor tried to hide his shocked expression at Mickey's perception but the boy caught it.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because right now, at thirteen Miller's Court, where we're headed, Mary Kelly is currently on her way to becoming the Ripper's next victim. You know those shadow creatures are there in force because of the devastation of Mary's body and you intend to fight them. See, I haven't wasted my time when I've been moping, that library of yours is very informative."

The Doctor laughed to himself, "There's more to you than meets the eye Mickey Smith. You know I have to do this?"

Mickey stopped in his tracks, causing the Doctor to also, "I know you have to die and I know something stops the killings tonight. I know that time is not a straight line but that some things have to happen. I can see it in your face. I should hate you for what you're going to do to Rose but I can't."

"Thanks," mumbled the Doctor before moving them onwards.

They continued to walk in silence until the Doctor grabbed Mickey's arm and dragged him into a nearby alley. He pointed to a building down the street.

"That's the place," he said in a whisper, "I have to go on my own. You need to go back to Rose and take her home, take care of her for me."

Mickey nodded, at a loss for any words as he finally felt the weight of the Doctor's life settle about his shoulders.

"Stay here, stay hidden," said the Doctor, "Wait until dawn and then go back to the TARDIS. Take this."

Mickey held out his hand and the Doctor lay Susan's necklace in his palm before closing his fingers around it.

"Give that to Rose, tell her I love her."

"I will," said Mickey, "Good luck."

Without another word the Doctor began his journey to the house, throwing Mickey one final fleeting glance before he walked through the door. It was only then that Mickey realised he was crying.

Rose paced the control room frantically, wringing her hands. Jackie tried time and again to get her to sit down but to no avail.

"Where could he be?" muttered Rose to herself, "Why tonight? November the ninth, what's so important about November the ninth?"

"Rose darling please sit down," said Jackie.

"No!" cried Rose, "I'm going to find him and I'm going to save him. I'm going to bring him home and we're going to leave this place, you, me, Mickey and…Where's Mickey?"

"Probably still sleeping," said Jackie as Rose ran up the steps to the TARDIS interior. She returned several minutes later, paler than a ghost.

"Mickey's gone too," she said before collapsing into her mother's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, only a couple more chapters to go. Again the violence may up slightly in this chapter but it won't be on the scale of what happened to Rose. Thanks for all your support, hope the end meets up to your expectations.**_

Curiosity was a very bad thing. That was what Mickey Smith was telling himself as he crawled out of the damp, Whitechapel alleyway and down towards the house on Miller's Court that the Doctor had just entered. He rested his ear against the door but couldn't make out any definite sounds, all he could liken the noise to was when he had held a sea shell to his ear as a child. He raised a tentative hand and stepped inside, crouching down onto his hands and knees, keeping as close to the wall as he could. He rounded the corner and his eyes widened in abject terror but he could not tear them away from the scene. Blood and shadow and the Doctor. He realised then what a powerful presence he had come to know as a friend and knew he was witnessing the end. Silently he began to pray not realising that someone was listening.

The Doctor's perception was shifting further and further towards the shadow world as he tried to fight the Hatrevic. They were strong, having just feasted upon the now dripping carcass of Mary Kelly. The Doctor had toyed with attempting to save her but he needed the Hatrevic powerful to aid his attempts, relying as much on their power as his own. He had never attempted anything like this before and he needed all the help he could get, even if it did mean a life was lost. Another sacrifice of the night. The device he had brought with him lay at his feet, augmenting the power now escaping him and pulling the Hatrevic with him into the shadow world. A few more minutes and he would be able to trap them.

Pain ripped through him as a clawed hand tore at his side, blood pouring forth and being inhaled by the creatures around him. He watched in horror as they managed to smash the small power cell at his feet, leaving him to carry on alone, relying now only on his natural abilities to avoid disaster. He felt his already inexperienced grip on the void fading with each ferocious attack. He bore it as best he could, pain did not matter, he would be dead soon anyway. No regeneration. No second chance. Lost for eternity in a world of nightmares but at least Earth would be safe, Rose would be avenged.

"Release us," demanded on of the Hatrevic, marring the Doctor's cheek with another slash of his claws, "You will perish Time Lord, you will be ours."

The Doctor did not have the strength to reply, gripping on with all his might to the fire and shadow in his mind. Focusing as best he could on his memories of Rose, her smile, her kiss, her laugh, her injuries. The anger gave him greater control, greater determination. He closed his eyes, felt his body begin to give up, only a few more moments.

Mickey watched on in horror at the shadows whirling around the Doctor. He tried once again to shield his eyes from the sight but couldn't, someone had to witness this. The Doctor's body was rigid, his eyes squeezed closed, blood dripping from his body more and more at each pass of the shadow creatures. The noise was a deafening silence and Mickey fought to understand it, how something so peaceful could be so loud. His eyes were drawn to Mary's body, mutilated beyond recognition and remembered how close Rose had been to that fate. He heard the Doctor cry out and shifted his focus back to him. The Doctor was muttering softly again, the light around him increasing and the shadows being pulled deeper into it. Then he cried once more and the sound made Mickey's blood run cold.

"Susan!"

"Susan! Susan! Get back!" cried the Doctor as he saw his grand-daughter in her original form edge towards the swirling Hatrevic. He saw them then, the faces, all the faces he remembered, those he had loved and lost, staring at him with blank, expressionless faces.

"Romana pull her back, please!"

The faces didn't respond, didn't react. All the Doctor could do was watch as his precious grand-child moved closer and closer to oblivion. The shadow creatures surrounding her, Susan remained unharmed by their slashing claws. The Doctor could feel the life draining from him, preventing him from going to her.

"Go back to your own world," cried Susan over the Hatrevics' vicious cries, "Leave this world or I will make you."

"Susan, stop it they'll make you like them," said the Doctor, "However you survived beyond my dimension I don't know but trap them and you will fall to oblivion. Please stop. I can't bear to lose you again."

Susan turned to her grandfather and smiled, her entire face lighting up his hearts as it had done for so many years.

"You always took care of me," she said, tears pricking her eyes, "Now I can take care of you. I walk in silence between dimensions, I have done for so long, mourning and I am tired, oblivion I crave more than anything. I can save you, return you to her, to Rose."

"This is not your choice," said the Doctor, stumbling as one heart faltered and stopped, "I can't let you."

"This is my choice. I love you," said Susan before running to his arms and holding him close. She pulled back and pushed him hard away before leaping back into the swirling shadow with a terrifying scream.

Mickey watched in horror as the Doctor's lifeless body was thrown from the swirling shadow. He had heard his cries but nothing else, pleading with Susan to keep away. The shadows swirled in on themselves to a tiny point of blackness before exploding in a burst of golden fire accompanied by a painful scream. Mickey tried to focus on the Doctor but his sight failed him and the scream deafened him. It was the last thing Mickey heard.

"There's one over here too inspector. Badly injured, worse than the other one but remarkably alive. Looks like Jack didn't just want the ladies after all."

"Help him up Proctor."

"Very good sir."

The Doctor stirred as he heard unfamiliar voices. He opened his eyes and took in the uniform of the man above him. He shook his head but thought better of it as blood got into his eyes, his own he realised.

"What's going on?"

"Sir, he's conscious and coherent," said the Victorian police officer above him before kneeling to help him to sitting, "Are you in pain?"

"Everywhere," groaned the Doctor, his memory slowly returning and having to swallow a sob, "What time is it?"

"Just before five in the morning sir," said a more distinguished looking gentleman coming to his side, "I am Inspector Abberline and you are a very lucky man."

"I wouldn't say that," said the Doctor recognising the face before him.

"Well you and your companion seem to be the first to survive the Ripper, although the poor girl over there wasn't so lucky."

"Mary Kelly," said the Doctor looking over at the body currently being examined by several officers.

"Do you know the girl?" said Abberline, aiding the Doctor as he attempted to stand.

"Barely," said the Doctor before limping over to a familiar form, sat on the floor being tended to by another officer, "I thought I told you to go home."

Mickey looked up at him, glad to see however long they had been unconscious had rendered the Doctor time to heal somewhat from his injuries thanks to his Gallifreyan metabolism.

"Didn't want to let you die alone," said Mickey pushing to his feet, "But I guess I could have stayed away. What…?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said the Doctor, "Mickey promise me what you saw and heard tonight will go no further than between us two."

"I promise," said Mickey, laying a hand over his heart, "Can we go back, Rose will be worried."

"Yeah, we can," said the Doctor, leaning on the boy's shoulder for support as they moved to leave the building, "Thanks Mickey."

"That's…"

"Excuse me sir," said Abberline, "But where are you going?"

"Home," said the Doctor.

"But…"

"I can't help you with your investigation Inspector, we saw nothing," said the Doctor.

"I can't let you wander off without proper medical attention."

"Trust me, we'll be fine," said the Doctor, trying not to lean as heavily on Mickey's shoulder, "Good luck with the investigation. Its been a pleasure to meet you."

Mickey laughed at Abberline's shocked expression as the Doctor turned them away and began to walk to the door. He shot a look at the Doctor and saw the familiar unreadable expression but for once he wouldn't question him.

"Inspector Abberline," said Mickey, "A committed Ripperologist's dream hey?"

The Doctor gave a half hearted smile but didn't speak. Together they made their way through the Whitechapel streets in silence, not needing to speak, merely content in the knowledge that a chapter in their life had ended for the better.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Watch the arm!" cried the Doctor as Rose pulled him into a possessive hug.

"Don't you ever, ever do that to me again! Do you here me? One more stupid plan like that and I will kill you myself," she said before crushing her lips to his in a desperate kiss, "What did you think you were doing?"

The Doctor looked over at Mickey who was laughing at the his predicament and smiled, "Doesn't matter now, its all been dealt with," he said softly, "Now please let me get to the med bay before the TARDIS electrocutes me for getting blood on the wiring. Mickey do you still have my note."

Mickey pulled it out of his pocket and waved it at him before opening it and reading.

"You know what to do," said the Doctor, before limping off, with Rose at his heels. He heard the sonic screwdriver click and then the familiar hum of the TARDIS engines as they leapt into flight. He lay an arm over Rose's shoulder and finally collapsed gratefully onto the med suite bed. Uttering a silent prayer to his saviour.

Later that night the Doctor entered his bedroom to see Rose curled on the bed re reading the letter he had left her. His body had stopped protesting to movement since the dermo-regenerator had worked its magic so he leapt over the bed and grabbed the letter from her hand before holding it in the flame of one of the candles lighting the room. The letters burned away to nothing in his hand before he dropped it into the litter bin. The TARDIS sent a spurt of water and an annoyed groan from the ceiling to dowse the flames as the Doctor climbed on to the bed next to Rose.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" said Rose, gently running a finger down the nearly formed skin on his cheek, "Why you left that letter?"

"Some things should remain a mystery," said the Doctor pulling her into a hug, "I've learnt that these passed few weeks. No more chasing unsolved crimes for me."

"Until next time," sighed Rose, her breath dancing across his neck. He felt his body respond to her but pushed the feeling away as soon as it arose. However Rose's lips on his neck did nothing to help the issue.

"Theta?" she murmured softly against his skin. The Doctor started at the name but relaxed as she continued her kisses. He laughed softly, she better not plan on using that name beyond the confines of their bedroom. He felt her hands searching the skin beneath his jumper and groaned softly.

"Call me baby," said the Doctor as Rose pulled his jumper over his head and planted a trail of kisses across his chest. She giggled against him.

"Theta, baby," she said tracing her kisses back up his neck and onto his lips.

The Doctor pulled back and grinned at her wickedly, "Yes Rose, honey."

"Shut up and make love to me."

Rose squealed as he pulled her down into the covers, showering her with butterfly kisses murmuring words that would make anyone blush in her ear.

Yes, definitely such a filthy mouth.

_**A:N/ Only one more chapter to go. What am I going to do with myself when this is over? Please review. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:Ok guys this is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and hopefully I'll come up with some new stuff soon. Thanks for all your support. Nova x**_

The Doctor was often given over to moments of musing, with a memory as filled as his it was hard not to but several events always came to the forefront of his mind. Always present was the destruction of his home world but his thoughts had moved from that recently and onto a much deeper loss. It had been six years since Susan had sacrificed herself to the Hatrevic and the Doctor still mourned her passing sadly, knowing even beyond the living realm he would never meet with her again. His eyes no longer filled with tears for the event though because Susan's choice had given him so much.

He stood in the door to Rose's old room on the Powell Estate, watching as she perched on the edge of the bed, reading from some overly sweet fairytale. Her blonde hair was shorter now, just brushing her shoulders but her frame remained slim and athletic, mainly from all the running for their lives they still did, be it a lot less frequently now. She brushed a stray piece of hair back behind her ear and the Doctor watched on as her wedding ring glittered in the light of the bedside lamp. Absently he drew a finger over his own, smiling at the memory of four years ago, they had just had to go to Vegas. Rose had worn the most amazing white dress. Tonight she wore a simple black dress and pearls, ones he recognized as having brought her for her last birthday. He let out a small sigh at the memory, Venus was always lovely at that time of year, lots of shooting stars to watch while laying in a glass roofed hotel room.

Rose bent over the bed's occupant and pressed a soft kiss amongst the brunette curls on the pillow but the object of her affections was soon sat bolt upright in bed once more.

"Daddy!"

The Doctor walker over and perched next to Rose, smiling down at his three year old daughter.

"You're meant to be asleep Susie," he said, running his fingers through her tight curls, marvelling at the electric blue eyes staring back at him.

"But I want to go out with you and Mummy," she said, yawning as her eyelids drooped.

"You can't honey," said Rose softly, "We're going out with Uncle Mickey and Aunty Trish for dinner and you need to get some sleep, plus you need to keep your Nana company. Ok?"

The little girl pouted prettily and the Doctor was reminded of how often her mother threw that look in his direction.

"Susan Jacqueline Tyler, what a face!" he cried, tucking the covers around her tighter, "Now come on, sleep."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and Susan smiled before closing her eyes with a sleepy good night. The Doctor took Rose's hand and led her from the small room and back into the living area. They could hear Jackie singing to herself in the kitchen but paid her no mind. Rose reached up and ruffled the Doctor's dark hair, making it stand up even more than usual before smoothing down the lapels of his brown pinstripe suit.

"Did you call for a taxi?" she asked as an arm wrapped lazily around her slim waist.

The Doctor gave her one of his devastating boyish grins he'd adopted since his regeneration and Rose found she couldn't complain especially when it was accompanied by the deep, loving look from his big brown Bambi eyes.

"On its way," said the Doctor, taking her left hand and running a finger along her wedding band, "Do we have to go? We could always hide in the TARDIS."

"You and Mickey arranged this not me," said Rose poking him in the chest, "You two can't be apart for more than five minutes these days, back for pub night, back for poker night. I think I preferred it when you hated each other."

"You don't mean that," said the Doctor releasing Rose as she went to pick up a log black wrap for her shoulders.

It was then her eyes fell upon an open book and she raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"The Curse of Tutankhamen?" she said, straightening and fixing him with an attempt at a glare but one smile and she was lost once more.

"Thought we could take Susie to see the sights, TARDIS style," said the Doctor as he heard the taxi horn sound outside. Taking Rose's hand he made his way to the door.

"Theta, baby?"

He knew that tone and turned sheepishly, "Yes dear."

"Don't you think Susie is a bit young to be gallivanting all over Ancient Egypt?"

The Doctor gave her a wicked grin before pulling her out of the front door, "Nonsense love, it will be an education. Besides, have I never told you that I'm a committed Egyptologist?"

Rose's laughter rang out across the Powell Estate and to the wandering alien beside her it was the most perfect sound in the universe.

_Fin._


End file.
